<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz by thistreasurehunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129">The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter'>thistreasurehunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad past experiences, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Dave is understanding, Developing Relationships, Discussing anal, Facial, First Gay Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hidden Feelings, Honest Conversations, Klaus brings Dave out of his shell, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Power Play, Mutual Pining, Nothing bad really happens modern!AU, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Silly Games, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Vulnerable Klaus, first gay relationship, implied Diego/Lila, implied Vanya/Sissy, laughing, minor cum play, secret feelings, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Series summary:</strong>  A multi-chapter journey of self-discovery and sexual awakening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Chapter summary:</strong> In the wake of a storm, The Umbrella Academy siblings and their friends pass the time playing truth or dare, and slowly, secret feelings are revealed.</p><p><strong>A/N:</strong>This is set in a nothing-too-bad-really-happens modern AU. The characters are all in their early twenties (I’m picturing adult!actor versions of them and Dave is the Cody Ray Thompson version!). The siblings are all still living at home, relatively happily, and Dave, Lila, Sissy and Carl are friends who hang out with them at the Academy.</p><p><strong>Warning:</strong> Mention of canon compliant incestuous feelings, but nothing explicit and there won’t be any actual sibling incest. </p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I don’t own any of The Umbrella Academy characters or settings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tail end of a storm was blowing over the city. Dirty cotton wool clouds hung low in the sky and the angry gunfire of rain had finally begun to ease into a soothing staccato patter again the windowpanes. The muggy heat of the last month, that had previously pressed against the skin like wet clothes, had broken at last.</p><p>Inside The Umbrella Academy, the gang lounged, languid in the quiet calm that the change in the weather had brought: Luther staring out of a window, Diego and Lila sitting cross-legged with a pile of balled up foil candy wrappers competitively aiming at a coffee mug abandoned on the floor, Carl and Sissy curled in a chair, Ben reading, Five scribbling in a notebook, Vanya and Dave sitting at the counter playing a quiet game of cards and Klaus reclining on the sofa, one leg thrown over the back and his head resting in Allison lap who was absently playing with his hair.</p><p>“Looks like it’s finally easing up out there,” Luther commented.</p><p>“Umm,” Allison agreed. “That was a pretty bad one.”</p><p>“I wonder how long the power’s going to stay off,” worried Vanya.</p><p>“Don’t you have a back-up generator in this mansion?” Lila quipped, elbowing Diego then lobbing a balled-up foil wrapper across the room where it landed directly in the mug. “Yes!” She turned to Diego and pulled a face. Diego frowned.</p><p>“We could play a game,” suggested Sissy. “My sister and I play one like Truth or Dare, but it’s just Truth. We could try that?”</p><p>“You know what would be better that Truth or Truth, Sissy?” said Carl smirking, “Truth or Dare.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sissy laughed shyly, “I guess we can be a bit more adventurous!”</p><p>“Well as it’s your idea, Sissy, do you want to go first?” Luther asked kindly.</p><p>“Okay,” she nodded, “truth.”</p><p>The others paused for a moment, thinking.</p><p>“What’s your… guilty pleasure?” Allison asked finally.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a good one. Um, let me think. I’d probably have to say, daytime tv murder mysteries – Murder She Wrote, Diagnosis Murder, those yellow writing made-for-TV films. So cheesy, I know, but there’s something so comforting about them. I like to watch them curled up on the sofa with hot tea and some biscuits. But Carl teases me about them all the time. Don’t you, Carl?”</p><p>Carl scoffed. “Yes, because they’re brain-rotting drivel!”</p><p>Vanya frowned. “No, they’re not! I love those shows too. I think that was a great answer, Sissy.”</p><p>Sissy smiled shyly and ducked her head trying to hide her blush.</p><p>“Right,” she replied after a moment, “my turn to choose. Allison, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Truth”</p><p>“Okay, same question – what’s <em>your</em> guilty pleasure?”</p><p>“Long showers” Allison replied straight away. “Taking my time to wash my hair, using my favourite coconut body wash, just standing and feeling the spray on my skin and all the way to my scalp, letting my muscles all unwind under the press of the hot water. Washing the day away. Then getting out and wrapping up in a big fluffy towel. Bliss.”</p><p>“Well aren’t we all being sentimental today?” Klaus grinned rolling his eyes, “I thought truth or dare was code for ‘tell us who you secretly fancy and what you’ve done in bed’.”</p><p>Dave stomach flipped over and he concentrated very hard on the cards in his hands.</p><p>“Shut up Klaus,” Luther said.</p><p>“I guess it’s what you make it,” Diego laughed, throwing a foil ball across the room, where it hit the rim of the mug and bounced off.</p><p>“Ha,” gloated Lila.</p><p>“Okay Klaus,” Allison cut in, “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Dare.” Klaus replied instantly.</p><p>“Right,” Allison challenged, “I dare you to run a lap of the courtyard, as fast as you can.”</p><p>“Fine,” Klaus sighed dramatically, unfolding himself from his position on the sofa and standing up. “Kind of boring, but fine. I mean, it’s still raining pretty hard and I’ll get soaked. And these pants are not designed for running in.” Dave flicked his eyes up, caught sight of Klaus sticking his leg out in a pose, displaying the curve of his backside in the tight pants and looked away again quickly, his face heating up.</p><p>“But whatever,” Klaus huffed. “I’ll do it, and then I’ll get to pick next.” He looked around the room, glancing at the others then caught Dave’s eye and smiled mischievously. Dave’s stomach clenched again.</p><p>Klaus casually ran his fingers through his wild curls. As ever, his hair loosely settled in a slightly chaotic disorder that Klaus hoped looked carefree and haphazard, but which his siblings knew he actually secretly practiced in front of the mirror. He wandered across the room, flicking Ben’s ear on his way to the door. Ben swatted at him.</p><p>Dave watched Klaus go, his eyes furtively following the strip of flat, toned stomach visible between the hem of Klaus’ cropped tee and the waistband of his low-slung tight leather pants.</p><p>Slowly, everyone got up from their various positions around the living area and tramped after him.</p><p>At the door to the courtyard, Klaus turned and flashed a quick grin at them all, raising his fingers to his temple in a mock salute. Then, he wrenched the door open and lurched off, sprinting out into the rain, his long legs making him look a little gangly and uncoordinated. </p><p>The others watched from the doorway as he hurtled around the far side of the courtyard and then began jogging back in the direction of the door. A couple of times his boots skidded on the sodden ground and he nearly overbalanced, but he just managed to right himself in time. The others laughed from inside.</p><p>“Graceful,” Ben teased.</p><p>“Shut up,” Klaus barked as he crashed back through the door in a shower of water droplets. The others jumped back quickly.</p><p>The pounding rain from earlier had eased considerably, but it was still falling in steady sheets. Klaus was soaked through, water running from his hair in rivulets and the fabric of his tee sticking to the toned muscle beneath. Dave caught himself staring at the water droplets running from the sharp jut of his jawline down the column of his neck and flicked his eyes away guiltily.</p><p>Laughing, Klaus pushed the wet hair from his face, then proceeded to shake as much water off as he could.</p><p>“Hey dude!” Diego laughed with him, “stop trying to shake yourself dry like a dog and just get a towel like a normal person!”</p><p>Klaus grinned again, but before setting off in the direction of the bathroom, he carefully toed off one boot, then the other, then reached down and in one fluid motion, peeled the tee off his body and over his head. As he did, Dave’s eyes traveled up the expanse of glistening, rain-slickened skin and taut muscle, his mouth suddenly going dry.</p><p>Klaus wrung out the tee as best he could through the door, then hung it on the back of a chair to dry off. He then padded away in search of a towel. The others drifted back into the living room to their previous positions. </p><p>Dave poured himself a glass of water from the tap in the kitchen, then headed back to the living room and sat down on one of the sofas.</p><p>After a few minutes, Klaus wandered back into the room, rubbing a towel briskly over his head, then flopped down on the sofa next to Dave.</p><p>“Right,” Klaus smirked. “My turn. And rather than picking one person, I’ve got a dare I want to challenge you all to take part in. Everyone game? And before you say anything, anyone that backs out is just asking to be called chicken for the next year or so, or until I forget. And yes, I’m looking at you, Number One.” Klaus flashed Luther a cheeky grin, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>The others all eyed each other warily, but nobody said anything.</p><p>“Okay then,” Klaus carried on, “I take it everyone’s on board?” The others nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Then I dare everyone in this room to play three rounds of spin the bottle – round one, quick kiss; round two, proper kiss with tongue; and round three, full on seven-minutes-in-heaven-style make-out sesh. No backing out, no skipping, no passing your turn. No matter how awkward, you just have to lock lips with whoever you get paired with.”</p><p>Dave felt the atmosphere in the room thicken. He could see everyone shooting looks at each other.</p><p>“Klaus!” Five said in disgust. “You do realise that most of the people in this room are siblings, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Luther added in a wavering voice, “that would just be…. wrong.”</p><p>“Not biological though,” Allison added.</p><p>Luther looked over at her quickly, but she was shuffling the deck of cards, determinedly not catching anyone’s eye.</p><p>“Of course, you’d say that, Chicken Hargreeves,” Klaus quipped.</p><p>Luther bristled.</p><p>Lila raised an eyebrow and looked up at Diego, “What do you think? Do you dare?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re bringing it are you, huh?” he jokingly squared up to her. “Well if you’re in Lila, then I’m in”</p><p>“Yeah, probably because you’re desperate for the bottle to pair you two up,” teased Ben. “That way, you’ve finally got an excuse to make out with her, rather than bottling up all your sexual frustration and letting it out by trying to beat her at everything,”</p><p>“Trying and failing,” Lila added with a grin.</p><p>“Shut up, Ben” Diego snapped.</p><p>“What, are you feeling called out, Number Two?” Lila joked.</p><p>“Oh, you wish.” He growled.</p><p>“Maybe I do.” She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Diego looked lost for a moment, his eyebrows drawing together slightly and his eyes flicking across Lila’s face questioningly.</p><p>Klaus nudged Dave’s leg with his knee, catching his eye and inclining his head slightly towards Diego and Lila, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Dave grinned back and rolled his eyes, but inside his heart was hammering against his chest.</p><p>“Okay, we’re in” Diego said, still staring into Lila’s face. “Everyone else?”</p><p>“Fine,” Luther huffed.</p><p>“I guess so,” said Allison.</p><p>“Okay,” Sissy nodded.</p><p>“Me too,” Vanya agreed.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Dave stuttered finally.</p><p>“You’re all immature idiots,” said Five. “There’s no way I’m taking part in this.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Ben added, “I’m out.”</p><p>“Chickens!” Klaus called.</p><p>“Funny,” Ben added, “I’d much rather be called a chicken, than be told to make out with one of my brothers or sisters.”</p><p>“Spoil sport,” Klaus waved a hand dismissively in his direction.</p><p>“Yeah, Sissy and I aren’t playing either,” Carl rested a hand heavily on Sissy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Actually,” Sissy said, shrugging his hand off. “I do want to play.” She got up and moved to a sofa nearer the others. Carl frowned, looking cross.</p><p>Allison put the cards down and headed over to the bar to retrieve an empty bottle from the recycling.</p><p>Luther ran his hand up and down his forearm nervously. Dave absently watched the movement, aware of the pulse of blood he could suddenly hear thrumming in his ears and trying to ignore the warm weight of Klaus on the sofa next to him and the single, tiny point of contact where Klaus’ knee brushed his own leg.</p><p>Allison returned and set the bottle on the floor.</p><p>“Okay, so I assume we spin twice for each round then?” She looked up at the others. At their nods, Allison twisted her fingers, setting the bottle to revolve on the floor before it slowed to point at Lila. Lila’s eyes sparkled and she looked over at Diego, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Allison leaned forwards and spun again and this time the bottle landed on Luther.</p><p>Diego’s eyes narrowed and he swallowed quickly. Luther closed his eyes, steeling himself. When he opened them, he glanced quickly over at Diego, a question in his eyes.</p><p>“Well get on with it then, Number One,” Dave said gruffly. “No backing out, wasn’t that the idea.” But Dave could still hear the edge of hurt in his voice.</p><p>Luther pulled himself to his feet. Lila stood, opened her arms wide and jokingly said, “Come ‘ere then, loverboy”. She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Luther’s mouth with an over-exaggerated smacking sound. She then pulled back and grimaced, wiping her mouth with the back of his hand. Luther laughed weakly and sat back down, his eyes briefly glancing over in Allison’s direction.</p><p>“Well that’s round one ‘quick kiss’ done,” Klaus said excitedly. “Next we’ve got ‘proper kiss with tongue’.”</p><p>Allison lined up the bottle again and spun. When it finally stopped, it was pointing at Sissy. Dave heard Carl let out a cross grunt from his position across the room. Allison reached forward and quickly spun it again. Dave glanced over to Vanya and saw her eyes fixed on the bottle. And perhaps he was imaging it, but with the fierce expression on Vanya’s face it almost looked as though she was willing the bottle to land on a particular person. <em>Please, just once,</em> her lips seemed to mouth. When the bottle stopped, it was pointing directly at her. A flash of relief seemed to pass over Vanya’s face, quickly followed by guilt.</p><p>Dave looked to see if anyone else had noticed, but nobody was looking: Diego and Lila were still staring at each other, Luther and Allison were looking anywhere but at each other and when Dave turned, Klaus’ eyes were on his own face. Dave opened his mouth to say something and Klaus’ eyes quickly flicked up from his lips to his eyes. Dave closed his mouth and turned back to the room, lost for a moment.</p><p>Across the room, Sissy had eased herself up and walked over to where Vanya was standing nervously. She reached her hand out and trailed her fingers down the side of Vanya’s face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Carl leaned forwards, face set, elbows on knees, his eyes glued to the girls. Vanya swallowed and licked her lips. Sissy leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips against Vanya’s. After a heartbeat, Vanya pressed forwards, her lips moving against Sissy’s and her hand going up to card slowly through Sissy’s silky hair. Sissy cupped Vanya’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking along the cheekbone. Dave saw Vanya’s lips part and a flash of tongue before the girls’ mouths slotted together again. When they finally pulled apart, they kept their heads close, foreheads touching, breathing each other’s air for a final moment. Vanya brought her hand forwards and ever so gently traced her thumb over Sissy’s bottom lip, then, as though suddenly catching herself, pulled it away suddenly, breaking the spell of the moment.</p><p>“That,” Klaus declared, “was hot.”</p><p>Vanya hummed absently in response, a strange expression of mixed longing and sadness on her face.</p><p>As Sissy moved back to her seat, Dave saw the dazed expression on her face and the slight frown around her eyes. She sat back down, avoiding Carl’s fierce glare, but Dave saw her furtive glance in Vanya’s direction.</p><p>“Well,” Allison exclaimed, “last round.”</p><p>“The last pair are really going to have to up their game to top that performance,” Klaus joked.</p><p>Dave looked over at Klaus, trying not to lose himself in the captivating twinkle of his green eyes.</p><p>Allison spun again.</p><p>Dave watched the bottle rotate, vaguely aware that the thudding of his pulse in his ears had returned. And finally, he swallowed hard when he realised the bottle had come to a rest pointing directly at him.</p><p>Allison lent over and spun the bottle again.</p><p>Time slowed for Dave, his eyes following the mesmerising twist of the bottle on the floor, vaguely aware of the sound of his friends making drumroll and crescendo noises, hearing the thud of his pulse in his ears, feeling the pounding of his heart against his ribs and, above all, the warm point of contact on his leg from Klaus’ knee. When the bottle finally slowed, the thump in his ears grew to a deafening roaring and he slowly looked up to stare into the face of his friend, who, catching his breath, suddenly looked just as wide-eyed.</p><p>“Serves you right, Klaus,” Luther teased lightly. “Setting this dare as a way to make fun of the rest of us. But it looks like you pulled the short straw.”</p><p>“Something like that,” Klaus croaked.</p><p>“Remember,” Diego cut in. “You’ve got to make this seven-minutes-in-heaven level steamy!”</p><p>Klaus ignored him and shuffled closer to Dave on the sofa.</p><p>“You sure this is okay?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Dave swallowed and nodded.</p><p>Klaus brought their bodies even closer, then glanced down nervously, suddenly overly aware of his naked chest. He was so close, Dave could see the fan of Klaus’ lashes against his cheeks, smell his slightly minty shampoo, the clean freshness of his skin and also something deeper. Something that reminded him of freshly cut grass after the rain. Even from here, Dave imagined he could taste the sweetness of Klaus’ skin. Dave leaned forward slightly and breathed in. And that was when Klaus looked up, their eyes met and the rest of the world faded away, and for the first time, Dave saw his own secret longing reflected back at him in Klaus’ eyes. Eyes that looked more nervous and hopeful that he had ever seen them. And just like that, Dave let his walls come crashing down like a house of cards and he leaned forwards until he met Klaus’ lips with his own.</p><p>Klaus’ eyes fluttered shut as he melted against Dave, mouth parting and hand coming up to rest on Dave’s neck, lost in the slow push and slide of their lips and tongues.</p><p>Dave leaned into the hand on his neck; the feeling of the fingertips on the sensitive skin setting off sparks of fire along his veins. <em>This,</em> he though, <em>yes, this.</em> He brought a hand up to bury in Klaus’ wild dark hair, feeling Klaus quietly hitch in a breath when he gently tugged. Klaus’ mouth caught Dave’s bottom lip and Dave almost groaned as he felt the soft scrape of Klaus’ teeth as he slowly traced them over the over-stimulated skin. Dave felt the smallest tweak as the corner of Klaus’ mouth twisted upwards in the tiniest ghost of a grin. Dave pulled his lips away to pepper a trail of feather light kisses along Klaus’ neck and jawline, ending just below his ear. His chest rising and falling heavily, Klaus tilted his head to give Dave more access and, encouraged, Dave tentatively took the lobe of Klaus’ ear into his mouth and sucked. Klaus’ breathing faltered and suddenly Dave could feel the sweet bite of blunt nails raking down the back of his neck. Klaus brought their lips back together and this time, Dave could feel the build and the urgency behind Klaus’ movements.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat.</p><p>The moment broke and Klaus and Dave pulled back slightly, still only inches apart. Their eyes met and the look they shared was somehow so familiar, but also so new, so foreign. Dave thought he saw joy, excitement and anticipation written on Klaus’ face, but also a hint of fear. Klaus’ shoulders heaved as he tried to steady his breathing. Quickly, his eyes flashed down to Dave’s lips and then back up again. Dave raised an eyebrow at him and Klaus replied with a small shrug of the shoulders and a sheepish, almost apologetic little half smile. It was then that Dave’s face cracked into the wide smile of sheer, unbridled happiness and a second later Klaus was grinning too, and winking at him, and taking Dave’s hand in his own and squeezing. Dave squeezed back. Then Klaus and Dave turned, hand in hand, to greet the surprised reaction of their friends and family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boys Will Be Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave reflects on his feelings, and Klaus and Dave discuss their developing relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no rush, you know.”</p>
<p>Dave froze. His soldier avatar on screen froze too before quickly being shot by one of the other players.</p>
<p>“Aw, Davey no!” Klaus exclaimed.</p>
<p>Dave’s side of the screen tinged red around the corners, but he wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘there’s no rush’?”</p>
<p>Klaus paused the game and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>They were sitting on Klaus’ bed, backs against the headboard, legs stretched out, controllers in hand, playing a game on an old PlayStation.</p>
<p>It had been three weeks since the afternoon when Klaus had dared everyone to play a game of spin the bottle. Three weeks since Klaus and Dave had first kissed in a dull, post-storm fug to the soundtrack of staccato raindrops and in front of an audience of their family and friends. Three weeks since a storm and a dare and an old beer bottle had helped something click into place between them that Dave had previously feared would otherwise have been left unsaid.</p>
<p>Dave’s heart clenches when he thinks about the fragility of that moment: about how that afternoon could so easily have turned out differently, about how he might never again have been granted the excuse to act on his repressed feelings, about how he might never had found out that Klaus liked him back. He feels cold at the thought that he might have gone on for the rest of his life without knowing what it felt like to kiss his best friend – the beautiful boy with the haunting green eyes that he’d secretly had a crush on for years – and never find out what it felt like for him to kiss Dave back. <em>Everything is fragile,</em> Dave thought. <em>Mind the corners.</em></p>
<p>After that first afternoon, Dave and Klaus had spoken freely; the platform of acceptance and reciprocation dampening any slight awkwardness and misplaced embarrassment of the moment. They had acknowledged their interest in the other – Dave shyly, Klaus confidently. And they had spoken of their mutual hope that they could explore these new feelings together. Dave had also, quietly, admitted that his family didn’t know that he was gay and because of the casual homophobia he had seen them display over the years, he was worried about them finding out. Klaus had taken Dave’s hands in his own and kissed each knuckle until they had stopped shaking. He had then looked Dave in the eye and said, sincerely, that they could take things as slowly as Dave wanted – one step at a time – and that he was perfectly fine with them keeping their relationship quiet; that he would do anything to make Dave feel comfortable. He had added, a hard edge entering his voice, that Dave deserved so much better from his family, and that he wanted to make sure Dave never felt isolated, ashamed or alone ever again. He had carefully brushed away the single tear that had run down Dave’s cheek and told him, simply, that they had each other now and from then on, everything was going to be okay. Dave had swallowed thickly and allowed Klaus to wrap him up in a hug.</p>
<p>Dave and Klaus had taken things slowly after that, treading nervously around each other to begin with, testing the waters. Outwardly, their relationship hadn’t changed much. If the others hadn’t been there that afternoon they might not have noticed the subtle shift between them. Dave noticed though. The warm weight of the closeness he always felt with Klaus in public increasing: the casual touches, the shy smiles, the knowing glances, the single look shared across a crowded room that spoke volumes. One evening when they were all sitting around on the sofas chatting, Klaus had leaned delicately against him. The first time this happened, Dave had brought his arm up to rest stiffly along the back of the seat behind them. The second time, however, he had tentatively let his arm drop to rest gently around Klaus’ shoulders. His stomach churning, Dave had looked furtively around the room, but none of his friends commented. Klaus, however, had given a little sigh and had snuggled closer to him, resting his head against Dave’s chest. Dave’s heart had started hammering and he was sure Klaus must be hear it. But if he did, then Klaus didn’t say anything. He simply reached for Dave’s other hand, resting lightly on his thigh, and absently started playing with his fingers. Dave tried to keep his breathing even and slow his heart rate, but sitting there, in The Umbrella Academy, surrounded by all his friends, and with this beautiful boy he liked so much nestled in his arms, Dave felt – perhaps for the first time in his life – like a truly happy and comfortable version of himself. From then on, whenever they sat around, Dave would simply raise an arm invitingly and Klaus would always settle his small frame snugly into Dave’s side. For Dave, it never stopped feeling special. And it made him melt a little inside. Every. Single. Time.</p>
<p>In private, their relationship had changed as well. In quiet, stolen moments – curled together in an armchair in a forgotten corner of the Academy or sprawled out on Klaus’ bed – they pressed against one another, lips pushing and sucking and sliding in an intoxicating dance. Fingers trailed down forearms, slipped under shirts and followed the curve of a spine. Tongues traced patterns down the column of a neck, teeth lightly nipped and hands gently tugged on hair. Soft gasps and reverently whispered words. In these moments, Dave felt the throb of promise between them. It was alive, and palpable, and he could taste it in the air between them, feel it light his skin on fire and burn white hot in his veins.</p>
<p>Earlier that day, after his siblings had announced they were going out, Klaus had invited Dave over to the Academy. Dave had turned up, smiling, and Klaus had pulled him upstairs through empty room after empty room, stopping every few steps to plant a kiss on his lips, his shoulder, his eyebrow, his ear... By the time they got to Klaus’ room they were both breathless and laughing, collapsing on his bed with a huff and a giggle, in a tangle of long limbs and soft eyes. Klaus crawled up Dave’s body, catching his lips and time melted away into a blur of sighs and sharp breaths and slow exhales. As slowly as they were going, Dave could feel that pressure building between them again, starting like a hot twinge in his abdomen and slowly growing to a throbbing throughout his whole body. It was – all at once – all he needed and nowhere near enough. He was suddenly hyper aware of the languid roll of Klaus’ hips, the solid, warm pressure of him against his thigh and the soft press of Klaus’ fingers against the smooth skin of his back, right above the waistband of his pants.</p>
<p>Klaus broke away from the kiss and looked into Dave’s eyes. <em>Assessing,</em> Dave thought.</p>
<p>“So, do you want to?” Klaus asked simply.</p>
<p>Dave swallowed hard. , he wanted to say. <em>Yes, yes, yes.</em> But a twinge of something else had joined the anticipation in his stomach. Nerves, perhaps? Maybe even a hint of fear? Klaus must have read the hesitation on his face because he pulled away slightly, putting a little space between their bodies. Dave instinctively tightened his fingers on Klaus’ hips.</p>
<p>“Dave,” Klaus began softly, looking down at him. But at that moment, both boys heard a door opening and the click of heals against floorboards heading their way.</p>
<p>They scrambled apart, self-consciously adjusting themselves. Dave flicked on the TV, hugging a pillow in his lap, and Klaus sprawled on his front, feigning interest in the show. A moment later there was a soft knock and Grace cracked the door ajar.</p>
<p>“Hi mom.”</p>
<p>“Hi Grace.”</p>
<p>“Hello boys,” she said smiling widely, looking immaculate in a calf length blue dress and stilettos. “I thought I heard you arrive Dave, dear, so I thought I’d bake you boys some cookies.”</p>
<p>She walked into the room and place a plate of warm cookies on Klaus’ bedside table.</p>
<p>“Thanks ever so much, Grace” Dave smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, dear. Oh Klaus,” Grace added reproachfully, bending over and smoothing out the crumpled bed linen and straightening the books on his side table.</p>
<p>“Sorry, mom,” Klaus said, deliberately not catching Dave’s eye.</p>
<p>“Oh well,” Grace said, turning to leave the room. “I suppose, boys will be boys.”</p>
<p>They listened to her click her way down the hall and turned to face one another. Dave caught Klaus’ eye and grinned sheepishly. Klaus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess the others will be back soon.” Dave said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Klaus nodded, passing Dave the plate, his own mouth already full of cookie.</p>
<p>Klaus reached over and picked up a pair of controllers, throwing one to Dave who caught it one-handed as he, too, took a big bite. Then they both settled back against the headboard to play.</p>
<p>Now, with the game on pause and the faint sounds of Grace clattering around in the kitchen downstairs, Dave looked into Klaus’ eyes and repeated quietly, “What did you mean, ‘there’s no rush’?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Klaus said quietly, glancing at the slightly open door. “After earlier, you know. I just wanted you to know, there’s no rush.” He looked down at his hands and started fiddling with his fingernails. “I didn’t want you to feel,” he exhaled, tilting his head to one side, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”</p>
<p>Dave watched the movement of Klaus’ fingers intently.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” he said slowly. “It was just…”</p>
<p>Klaus looked up at him quickly.</p>
<p>Dave faltered, “I’m not sure how to explain it. I want to. Oh my god Klaus, I really want to! But in the moment, I dunno, I just got a bit nervous.”</p>
<p>“This is new to both of us, you know,” Klaus replied softly.</p>
<p>Dave frowned. “Well, it’s not really new to you, is it?” He swallowed. “I mean, I know you’ve been with boys before. Which I’m fine with,” he added quickly. “But I, umm, I guess I’m just a little worried that” he felt his cheeks heating up, “that I’m going to be rubbish compared to them.”</p>
<p>Klaus scanned Dave’s face. “Well,” Klaus said slowly “You are right that I have experience with boys. But this” he gestured between them “is different entirely.”</p>
<p>“How so?” Dave asked.</p>
<p>Klaus paused for a moment before answering. “This isn’t just sex,” he said eventually. “These are feelings as well. So, in that sense, it’s completely new to me too. Really, we’re both just finding our way here.”</p>
<p>Dave looked into his earnest green eyes.</p>
<p>“So,” Klaus continued, “you don’t have to be worried about comparing yourself to anyone. I like you a thousand times more than all of them put together, so – whenever we’re ready – I know it’s going to be incredible. Because it’s <em>you</em>. It’s <em>us</em>.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think so?” Dave whispered.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Klaus nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dave said, suppressing a little smile and looking down again. Klaus tangled their fingers together on top of the bedspread.</p>
<p>“But that being said,” Klaus added, “there’s still no pressure. We can start small.” Dave looked up from the play of their fingers to meet Klaus’ gaze and Klaus waggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“How about, next time we’re <em>there</em>,” Klaus grinned, “and it’s right. How about we just” he paused, re-lacing his fingers with Dave’s. “How about we just, touch each other how we like to touch ourselves?”</p>
<p>Dave’s heart had skipped a beat and he could suddenly feel his pulse thumping in his throat. Staring into Klaus’ eyes, Dave swallowed, feeling the heat behind the look. He breathed deeply, his chest starting to rise and fall, as he felt that hot, tight coil in his stomach twist again.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, mouth dry and eyes fixed on Klaus. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
<p>Klaus’ smile was neither teasing, nor smug. It was just sweet and open and honest, as he squeezed Dave’s hand and then lifted his own to cup Dave’s chin and lean forward to give him a soft kiss. The barest press of slightly parted lips. It was a kiss of promise and hope and future. And in the shared breath and the space between them, Dave felt like he could float away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happiness is a Thing With Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave is happy and reflects on his first month with Klaus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave had been walking around in a bubble of happiness for a month now.</p>
<p>Ever since he first began to realise, nearly three years ago, that the warm pull he felt towards Klaus was more than just friendship, he’d had to deal with competing feelings of guilt, about thinking of his friend – probably his best friend – in <em>that</em> way, and jealousy, as he saw Klaus’ casual desire for men, women, well, everyone really. And it didn’t help that he seemed to have a such a magnetic draw over people that he was never short of… company.</p>
<p>However, since that first kiss – the first moment of realisation that his feelings might be reciprocated – Dave had been trying to overcome the lingering feelings of insecurity and self-doubt that had developed during the years and years of unrequited longing.</p>
<p>Yet as the days passed, Dave felt himself slowly relaxing into this new rhythm, adjusting to the new role. The dynamic of his friendship with Klaus had always been affectionate, Klaus was open that way, and so Dave was used to the casual touches and playful teasing. On a personality level, Dave had always known they had clicked. Sometimes, when Klaus came out with something particularly weird or off-kilter, Dave found he’d be the only one in the room laughing. Or when Klaus became quiet or withdrawn, lost in his own head, Dave seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what to say to ease him back into the present. And now, Dave was slowly getting used to idea that Klaus could be attracted to him on a physical level too.</p>
<p>On the first day of clear weather after the storm, the siblings and their friends had packed up some drinks, snacks and a frisbee and had sprawled themselves out in a sun dappled park, eating and drinking and playing games. During the heat of the afternoon, stripped down to shorts, Dave had stood and tilted his head back to take a long drink from a bottle of water.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Dave,” Klaus groaned, eyes raking down Dave’s body. “You’re so hot!”</p>
<p>Dave almost choked on the water. Diego had laughed and smacked a hand against his back as Dave spluttered. Klaus grinned smugly, running a hand through his hair and winking at Dave. Dave coughed and looked down, shaking his head slightly, before raising the water again. Inside, however, he felt as though little fireworks were exploding in his chest and, as he took another swallow, he was hyper-aware that Klaus’ large, dark-rimmed eyes had not left him.</p>
<p>And now, four weeks on, Dave was happier than he could ever remember being. Now, rather than blushing and looking away, Dave embraces the difference. In public, Dave accepts Klaus’ words of physical appreciation with a smile, a wink and usually a quick retort; something to make Klaus’ face split in a grin and his eyes flash with pride. In private, Klaus <em>shows</em> Dave how he feels: tracing the curve of Dave’s eyebrow, following the dip of his abs with a fingertip, chasing the flutter of a pulse with his lips and, above all, just looking, looking, looking. And Dave lets him. Because Dave loves the feeling of the person he becomes under Klaus’ gaze.</p>
<p>The shift in his relationship with Klaus over the last four weeks had set off a warm, golden glow in his chest and Dave could feel this new, bright lightness in everything he did. Helping his uncle in the shop, Dave smiled while arranging items on a shelf, remembering Klaus, loose and carefree, dancing around the kitchen wearing a skirt and feather boa as a beat pulsed thickly in the air. While making delivery runs, Dave grinned, thinking about Klaus tipping his head back in reaction to something Dave had said and letting out a genuine laugh that soon turned into an infectious giggle, his eyes crinkling. While eating dinner with his family, Dave thought about Klaus at sunset leaning against a wall, glass in hand, one leg bent and resting against the brick behind him, looking up at Dave through his dark lashes, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Washing the dishes, Dave thought about the nuzzle of Klaus’ nose behind his ear when he wrapped his arms around Dave from behind for a quick hug while they waited for Diego and Luther outside the bowling alley. Brushing his teeth before bed, Dave thought about Klaus sprawled out and asleep on a sofa at the Academy after movie night, hair messy and face soft - one toned arm stretched out above his head, his stomach muscles taut above the prominent V of his hips, a faint trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the low-slung waistband of his pants. Laying in bed in the dark, waiting for sleep, Dave remembered the feel of Klaus’ skin against his skin, running his hand under the hem of Klaus’ crop top to slide up the smooth expanse of his back and Klaus’ soft exhale as Dave raked his fingers through his hair, fingernails blunt against his scalp. And finally, taking himself in hand, Dave imagined the warmth of Klaus’ tongue gently tracing the shell of Dave’s ear, the hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, the urgent push and slide of their lips, the deep yearn as Klaus slotting a leg between Dave’s thighs, the hard, tight push and Klaus’ soft whisper in his ear, “How about next time we’re <em>there</em>, we touch each other the way we like to touch ourselves?” Dave’s hips jerked and his stomach muscles clenched and he curled forwards slightly, releasing the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in a shuddering wave of pulsing, hot release.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reach out and touch forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Series summary:</strong>  A multi-chapter journey of self-discovery and sexual awakening.</p><p><strong>Chapter summary:</strong> They are finally <em>there</em> (Or: the one with the hand jobs).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So they were finally <em>there.</em></p><p>They lay on Klaus’ bed; Klaus’ warm weight pressing against Dave, pulses thrumming and the air thick with promise around them.</p><p> ***</p><p>Over the last couple of weeks, Dave had thought a lot about that conversation on Klaus’ bed, while listening to Grace puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. He thought about the soft look in Klaus’ eyes and about the suggestion Klaus had made. And each time he did, Dave felt that familiar hot twist low in his stomach.</p><p>Unfortunately, work and friends and family commitments had prevented any significant alone time over the last couple of weeks. However, Klaus had offered to help Dave run his errands, and after a full morning of pick-ups and deliveries, Dave and Klaus were finally alone, walking down the street shoulder to shoulder. Head down, Klaus watched the scuff of his boots against the path. Dave glanced over at him, then quickly snapped his eyes forwards again.</p><p>“My uncle’s said he doesn’t need me in the store this afternoon,” he said, as casually as he could.</p><p>Klaus’ head snapped up and he looked over at Dave quickly through dark rimmed eyes from under a tousle of hair.</p><p>“Oh,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dave replied. “And my parents are out of town.” He paused, eyes still forward. “They probably won’t be back ‘til late tonight.”</p><p>Klaus carried on looking at him.</p><p>“So,” Dave started.</p><p>“Yes.” Klaus said simply. It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Dave looked over at him finally, suppressing a small smile.</p><p><em>Yes,</em> Dave thought. <em>Yes, yes, yes.</em><br/>

</p>
<p>*** </p><p>Opening his front door and gesturing Klaus inside, Dave began to hear the low thrum of his pulse in his ears. Klaus had been here a handful of times over the years they had been friends, but not since they’d got together. By unspoken agreement they had always hung out at Klaus’ place. But between Grace and Pogo and all his siblings, they didn’t get quite as much time just to themselves as they’d like. Dave knew that Klaus didn’t care about that, that he’d hardly flinch at the thought of his siblings hearing him cumming loudly from the next room. But Dave cared, and Klaus knew and respected that. So they’d been stealing little pockets of time as and when they could. However, the thought of having an entire afternoon together without fear of interruption sounded incredible.</p><p>Dave followed Klaus inside and the atmosphere in the room became so thick it was almost palpable. The air tasted of excitement. <em>I wonder if Klaus can feel this too,</em> Dave thought. <em>Or maybe it stops feeling like this after a while.</em></p><p>Klaus paused to look back at Dave, who had, without realising it, hesitated in the doorway. Klaus flashed him a little questioning look, eyebrows pulling together slightly, and a wave of fondness rushed over Dave. <em>I hope it doesn’t stop,</em> thought Dave. <em>I hope I can go on feeling like this forever.</em></p><p>Dave smiled and nodded, and Klaus took hold of his hand and led him upstairs. With each step, the thrumming in Dave’s ears got louder and louder. He was aware of Klaus’ fingers interlaced with his own, the thump of his heart against his ribs, the dark hair curling slightly behind Klaus’ ears, his delicate shoulders, the shift of the muscles across his back, the inverted triangle of his upper body as it tapered towards his tiny waist, the gentle sway of his hips as he climbed the stairs. <em>It’s about to happen,</em> thought Dave. <em>It’s finally about to happen.</em></p><p>Inside Dave’s room, Klaus turned, shutting the door softly behind them. Then he gently pushed Dave up against the closed door and brought their lips together. Dave sighed into the familiar wet push and slide of their lips. One of Klaus’ hands rested of Dave’s shoulder, the other on his neck, thumb stroking just beneath the jawline. Dave’s hands found Klaus’ hips, centring himself with the feeling of Klaus warm and solid under his hands. Klaus scraped his teeth against Dave’s bottom lip and Dave opened his mouth, feeling the press of Klaus’ hot tongue. He was acutely aware of Klaus’ hands when they slipped from Dave’s shoulders and down his chest, pushing under the hem of Dave’s tee to trace against the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen. Dave felt that familiar warm pressure begin to build in his stomach. His groin felt tight. He could feel himself start to harden against Klaus’ leg. Between the slide of Klaus’ lips, the caress of Klaus’ fingers and the feel of Klaus firm and real and willing in Dave’s hands, Dave was overwhelmed with a sudden urgent ache and pulsing thrum. And in a wave of desire, he pushed forwards, walking Klaus back a couple of steps, then, catching even himself by surprise, collapsed them both down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.</p><p>“Oof,” Klaus let out, landing on his back, Dave’s weight on his chest. “Dave! Wha- why?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Dave said sheepishly through a smile. “Something just came over me.”</p><p>“Well, I liked it,” Klaus laughed, looking up at him seductively from eyes dark with desire, “a lot.” And he wrapped his arms around Dave’s back, pulled him down on top of him and brought their mouths together again.</p><p>Dave pushed down against him, arms propped either side of Klaus’ head, enjoying the feeling of Klaus underneath him, holding on to him, one of his knees resting in between Klaus’ slightly parted legs. Dave ran his tongue across Klaus’ bottom lip and Klaus opened his mouth for Dave. The wet push and slide of their lips and tongues sent sparks dancing across Dave’s skin and he felt the warm coil in his stomach tighten.</p><p>Dave heard a soft thunk, followed shortly by another and realised Klaus had toed off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor. With a bit of effort, Dave managed to wiggle his own feet out of his high tops.</p><p>Klaus’ hands slid across the planes of his back, then followed the curve of his spine down. They paused at the base of Dave’s back, before finally sliding lower and resting on Dave’s backside. Dave groaned into Klaus’ mouth and, encouraged, Klaus squeezed his hands and then nipped Dave’s lip with his teeth. Dave moaned again and kissed Klaus deeply. Dave could feel the pressure building between them again, that familiar urgency and build. The want. Dave shifted his hips slightly, and with the change in angle, he could suddenly feel Klaus hard against his thigh. Klaus sucked in a breath and his hips twitched upwards. Dave pressed forwards, his thigh now a firm weight between Klaus’ legs, giving Klaus something solid to push up against. Klaus twisted his own leg – the one that lay between Dave’s knees – and planted his foot on the bed. Squeezing his hands again, he pulled Dave’s hips forwards, encouraging Dave to grind his own hardness down against him.</p><p>Dave broke the kiss, keeping their faces together, moaning against Klaus’ lips and panting deeply. Klaus’ eyes were squeezed shut, his face scrunched slightly in pleasure as he continued to move against Dave.</p><p>“This feels so good,” Dave breathed, grinding down.</p><p>“Umm,” Klaus hummed. Then he opened his eyes, bringing one of his hands to Dave’s face, stroking a thumb along the cheekbone. “Is this what you want?”</p><p>Dave stared at him blankly, his hips still moving slowly.</p><p>“I mean,” Klaus corrected. “Is this how you want to cum?”</p><p>Dave swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Actually,” he said slowly. “I think I want your hand.”</p><p>Klaus smiled, then in one fluid motion, hooked his leg around one of Dave’s and rolled them over.</p><p>Klaus knelt up and stripped off his tee, the muscles of his stomach stretching as he pulled it up and over his head. Then he leaned forwards to help Dave pull his own off. Klaus’ eyes lingered over Dave’s chest, the smooth skin and toned muscle. He hesitated slightly, then stood up. He stripped off his socks and Dave pulled his own off too. Upright again, Klaus then wiggled out of his pants. Hands resting at the waistband of his boxers he looked down at Dave. Dave swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, and watched wide-eyed as Klaus pulled them off. Dave’s breath caught and he stared openly at Klaus, completely naked before him for the first time, thick and hard and slightly leaking. Completely and utterly and breathtakingly beautiful. The thumping in Dave’s ears picked up again and a hot feeling of urgency was growing inside him.</p><p>Klaus crawled back onto the bed and knelt next to Dave, his hands went to the waistband of Dave’s pants and he caught Dave’s eye, checking for confirmation. Dave nodded quickly and Klaus unbuttoned Dave’s jeans shimmying them down his legs. Then, carefully, he pulled down the band of Dave’s boxers allowing Dave’s length to spring free. Dave saw the bob of Klaus’ Adam’s apple as he swallowed, eyes fixed between Dave’s legs, a hungry look Dave hadn’t seen before in his eyes. Klaus pulled Dave’s underwear off all the way, and then just knelt for a moment, looking down at Dave. Dave lay there before him, chest rising and falling rapidly, feeling a heady mix of exposed and aroused.</p><p>“Wow,” Klaus breathed quietly. Dave felt his cheeks heat slightly, but he glowed under Klaus’ gaze.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Dave asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Klaus replied confidently, eyes drinking him in for another long moment, before he grinned and bent down to place a searing kiss on his lips.</p><p>Sitting up again, Klaus said, “Come back here,” indicating the pillows at the head of the bed. Dave sat up and shuffled backwards, leaning back against the pillows and the headboard. Then Klaus positioned himself at Dave’s side, his body twisted and angled towards him. Dave turned and met Klaus’ lips in a deep, slow kiss. His hand rested on Klaus’ shoulder and then slowly trailed up his neck and worked its way into Klaus’ hair, lightly massaging the scalp. Klaus practically purred, arching into Dave’s touch. Klaus moved his lips to Dave’s neck. He nipped at his earlobe and sucked lightly at the skin beneath Dave’s jaw, before peppering a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck and sucking at the sensitive spot where it joined his shoulder. Dave sighed, feeling the twist in his stomach and tugged lightly on Klaus’ hair, directing him to the places he wanted attention.</p><p>Klaus detached his lips from Dave’s neck and slowly bobbed his head down further. Dave felt Klaus lick a warm stripe over his nipple, then used the point of his tongue to flick at the hardened nub before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Dave felt a jolt of pleasure flash straight from the point of contact of Klaus’ tongue to his groin and he felt himself twitch thickly. Klaus moved his head to the other side and repeated his ministrations. Dave buried both hands in Klaus’ wild hair, digging his blunt nails into the scalp causing Klaus to moan against his skin, the vibrations sending tiny shots of pleasure directly to Dave’s groin.</p><p>With a final sharp suck, Klaus brought his head back up and met Dave’s lips with his own. Dave pressed their lips together in a warm slide, and felt Klaus’ hand rest on his neck before he slowly trailed it down his chest, pausing to pinch and flick at the nipples, then allowing it to slide lower. Klaus pulled back a fraction and looked into Dave’s face. Eyes hooded, Dave’s tongue came out to wet his lips. Panting into the space between them, he gave a short nod. His heart was hammering against chest and there was a roaring in his ears. Looking down, Klaus gently took hold of Dave’s length and started pumping his hand up and down.</p><p>Dave’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt the skin all over his body begin to burn and a searing tingle course through his veins. <em>It’s happening,</em> Dave thought. <em>It’s finally happening.</em> Klaus’ grip was warm and firm and insistent. Dave was panting and moaning, his chest rising and falling, and he was distantly aware of Klaus’ lips on neck, on his mouth, by his ear, a whispered <em>Yes, Dave</em> and then a <em>Beautiful</em>. Dave’s fingers clenched in the sheet. He was so hard. So painfully, urgently hard. The pull and squeeze of Klaus’ hand drawing him closer and closer. Dave felt the pressure build, felt Klaus’ hand speed up, felt a sharp twist in his stomach and a tightening in his balls. He felt himself floating, being pulled closer, teetering on the edge, the firm, rhythmic tug of Klaus’ hand urging him on. And then Dave was <em>there</em> and he was cumming. His vision blurred to white and he was tensing and crying out and spurting in hot pulsing waves of release. Dave’s mind blanked and the world faded to warm, fuzzy sensation and a feeling of long-awaited contentment.</p><p>Dave’s chest heaved as he came. Klaus’ hand slowed, but he coaxed Dave through his orgasm, his eyes drinking in the sight of Dave’s face scrunched in pleasure and listening to his uninhibited grunts and gasps. Klaus felt his own arousal spike at the feeling of Dave pulsing and twitching in his hand and watching the thick ropes of cum fall over his fist.</p><p>Finally, Dave collapsed back, his muscles going limp, and a look of pure bliss on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and focused on Klaus’ face. Grinning widely, Klaus leaned forward to press a firm kiss against Dave’s lips. Dave pressed back lazily, then broke away, tilting his head back against the headboard, chest heaving and eyes falling shut. Still trying to steady his breathing, he whispered a quiet, “Wow.” Klaus felt a glow of pride. He leaned over Dave and grabbed a handful of tissues from Dave’s bedside table and cleaned the sticky mess from his hand.</p><p>“I think we might have got some on your sheets,” Klaus said absently, scrubbing slightly at the fabric.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Dave replied, opening his eyes again and looking back over at him. And once again, he was struck by the sight of Klaus naked in front of him, strong and solid and hard. Dave reached over, took the wadded up tissue from Klaus’ fingers and threw it in the direction of the bin and then gently took the warm, thick weight of Klaus into his hand. Klaus’ breathing stuttered, his eyes flicking between Dave’s face and his hand. Dave squeezed slightly, experimentally moving his hand up and then back down again. Klaus swallowed and his eyes fluttered shut. Fingers twitching in the sheets, Klaus shifted his hips, allowing his legs to fall open a fraction wider. Dave repeated the action, this time adding a sweep of his thumb over the tip. Klaus’ chest rose and fell.</p><p>“This feels weird,” Dave said.</p><p>Klaus’ eyes snapped open, “Wh-what?” he stuttered, eyes round and worried.</p><p>“Oh, no.” Dave said quickly. “Err, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean <em>us</em>. I meant <em>this</em>, the angle,” he indicated where his hand still rested on Klaus. “Since you said that thing about how we could touch each other how we touch ourselves, I’ve been thinking about it.” He paused. “A lot,” he added sheepishly. “But, actually, this feels completely different. It’s sort of backwards for a start.”</p><p>Klaus brought his hands up to scrub across his face, but when he brought them down he was grinning.</p><p>“Jeez, Dave,” he laughed. “You almost gave me a heart attack, man.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Dave said apologetically, then smiled. “Yeah,” he huffed out a laugh. “This would have been spectacularly bad timing for a sexuality crisis.” Klaus barked a laugh, which quickly turned to a groan as Dave squeezed, starting to move his hand again.</p><p>“Hang on,” Klaus said. Dave let go and Klaus sat up and shuffled over towards the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over so his feet were flat on the floor, legs spread. He looked back over at Dave and jerked his head, indicating for Dave to come over behind him.</p><p>“Why don’t we try it like this, instead?” Klaus grinned at Dave. “It might feel a bit more familiar for you.”</p><p>Dave rolled his eyes, smiling.</p><p>“You’re not going to let me forget that one, are you?”</p><p>“Hey Dave,” Klaus teased in mock recollection. “Remember that time we were <em>getting it oooonnn</em> for the first time,” he waggled his eyebrows, “and you thought it was a good idea to have a <em>Moment</em>?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dave said fondly and Klaus grinned.</p><p>Dave crawled across the bed and shifted up behind Klaus, his chest pressing against Klaus’ back and his hands tracing down his toned arms. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the top of Klaus’ smooth shoulder. Klaus tilted his head back. Dave slowly kissed up the line of Klaus’ neck, sucking kisses into the sensitive skin. He licked a warm stripe up the crease behind Klaus’ ear and turned his head to nose into Klaus’ hair.</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus sighed breathily.</p><p>Dave slipped his hands under Klaus’ arms and stroked down Klaus’ chest. Klaus breathed deeply. Dave let his hand sink further, tracing down over Klaus’ taut muscles, following the faint line of dark hair from his belly button and then briefly raking through the scattering of coarse hair at the base of his cock. Then, his fingertip followed the ridge of a vein up along the silky smooth skin of the shaft and his thumb swiped along the slit, spreading a creamy glistening bead over the tip before Dave, once again, took Klaus in his hand. Klaus sighed, leaned back against Dave’s chest and spread his legs wider.</p><p>One hand stroking Klaus’ chest and occasionally tweaking his nipples, Dave’s other hand began pumping up and down. He enjoyed the feel of the solid warm hardness of Klaus in his fist and the small panting sounds Klaus was making. It somehow felt so achingly familiar but also completely new and different. Dave considered the shape and feel of Klaus’ cock in his hand: a fraction thinner than his own, perhaps, but also a little longer. Dave found his natural rhythm. The steady pace – the squeeze and the pull – that he favored when touching himself. He continued steadily, letting the pressure build, and focusing on the little sounds of pleasure coming from Klaus. Noticing how Klaus bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face, a pink flush appearing high on his cheeks. As his fist came up, Dave added a small twist of his wrist, flicking his thumb over the tip again. Klaus groaned, his fingers tangling in the sheets. Dave kissed Klaus’ neck, letting his teeth scrape across the skin and increased the pace of his hand. Klaus’ chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched and his thighs tensed, and he began bucking his hips and pushing up into Dave’s hand. Dave let his other hand drop to Klaus’ leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of his thigh, making Klaus squirm. Dave took Klaus’ balls in his hand and rolled them gently. Klaus’ breath hitched, “D-Dave,” he stuttered. Dave tightened his grip on the shaft and increased the pace even more. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Klaus’ chest, and the urgent, eager push of Klaus hips. His hand pumping rapidly in a sure and practiced rhythm, Dave rolled Klaus’ balls and gave them a gentle tug and suddenly Klaus was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a thick twitch, he was gasping and trembling and releasing; hot bursts of cum spurting all over Dave’s hand and Klaus’ stomach.</p><p>Dave slowed his hand slightly, but continued to pump Klaus’ length until, with a final twitch, Klaus collapsed back against Dave, gasping and shuddering. Dave stilled his hand, but stayed put, giving Klaus time to catch his breath and supporting Klaus’ limp body against his sturdy chest. He stroked soothingly along Klaus’ bicep with his clean hand, then brought it up to Klaus’ forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of his eyes. Dave rubbed the fingers of his other hand together, feeling the sticky wetness slide between them. Klaus lazily watched the movement before twisting his head to catch Dave’s mouth in a kiss. Dave held their heads together for a second, then, making sure Klaus was supporting his own weight, pulled back and reached over for the tissues on his bedside table and carefully wiped the mess off Klaus’ stomach and then his own hand, before dropping the tissue in the bin.</p><p>Klaus flopped back, twisting so his head landed on a pillow and kicked his feet back onto the bed, stretching out, one hand behind his head. Dave grinned, then lay down on his back next to Klaus, their fingers interlacing between them as they enjoyed the glow of the moment.</p><p>After a second, Klaus turned his head to look at Dave.</p><p>“So,” he said, “was it how you’d thought it would be?”</p><p>“It was,” Dave grinned, “amazing.” He closed his eyes, remembering, “Just amazing.”</p><p>Klaus smiled warmly and looked back up at the ceiling. “Yeah,” he agreed, “it was.”</p><p>Dave paused, thinking, then turned on his side to face him. “To be honest, there was more talking than I expected.”</p><p>Klaus huffed out a laugh, considering. “Actually, yeah, that is true. More laughing too.”</p><p>Dave shook his head, smiling, “Didn’t think it would be so funny. Guess I need to work on my sexy vibe.”</p><p>Klaus turned his head to catch his eye, “Stop! Are you kidding? Your sexy vibe is fine.”</p><p>“Klaus, if you’re stopping in the middle to laugh, I’m clearly not doing something right.”</p><p>“Nope,” Klaus said, turning fully onto his side to face Dave properly, elbow out and propping his head on his hand. “I don’t agree. When I was with those,” he lazily flicked the air with his hand, “other people, there was no talking. And definitely no laughing. But then, I didn’t really know them at all. It was just sex. But with you,” he said, bringing his hand down the cover Dave’s on top of the bedspread, “it’s different. I don’t just <em>know</em> you. You’re my…” He broke off thinking. Dave held his breath.</p><p>“You’re my person,” Klaus finished. “We joke around all the time anyway, why shouldn’t we during sex, right? I mean, come on Davey! I just got a hand job from my person, who also made me laugh during, and, honestly, nothing I’ve experienced before even comes close to how good that feels. So, yeah, your sexy vibe is just fine.” He caught Dave’s eye and held his gaze. “Don’t try and be how you think you should be. Just be exactly who you are. And absolutely don’t think you ever need to change for me, because, you know. You’re Dave. I like you just as you are.”</p><p>Eyes shining slightly, Dave just looked back at him. “Klaus,” he whispered thickly, and, lost for words, pulled Klaus into a fierce hug, burying his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck. Klaus’ arms went around him and held him tight. <em>This</em>, Dave thought, almost overwhelmed with warmth and fondness, <em>just this.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave finally finds out what a blow job feels like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave was – pretty much – obsessed.</p><p>He already knew he spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about Klaus. He always had. Even back before the afternoon of the storm. Back when he would yearn for him from a distance. Back when he would drink in the sight of Klaus as he curled in on himself to giggle helplessly, or when he was lying sprawled on a sofa at the Academy, his tight top riding up and exposing a tantalising strip of pale skin, or even when he thought nobody was watching him and he would sit staring off into the distance, a pensive, slightly sad, look on his beautiful face. Dave would catalogue these images, filing them away carefully so he could take them out to look at when it was safe, when he was alone. Only then did he let himself really appreciate them. He would swallow down the sour nagging guilt, and pretend he couldn’t taste the bitter tang of wistful longing, and he would look and desire and imagine and feel…</p><p>Then Klaus and Dave got together, and Dave finally had a legitimate excuse to spend the majority of the time he wasn’t actually with Klaus, thinking about him. Klaus became a constant, low level thought that was never far from Dave’s mind.</p><p>And then they’d taken their relationship a step further. And Dave had finally seen Klaus in a new way. Had <em>known</em> him like he had never known anyone before. Had experienced him. And had let himself be experienced by Klaus too.</p><p>Dave had always been a little obsessed, but now he finally felt like it was justified. It no longer felt wrong.</p><p>While at work at the store, Dave thought about the weight of Klaus’ cock in his hand, the feeling of Klaus bucking and groaning and shuddering in his arms. Walking down the street, he thought about Klaus’ face scrunched in pleasure then smoothed out in bliss. In the shower, he fantasized about Klaus’ hand between his legs, delicate and strong and slick, pumping fast, eyes focused on him, tongue – hot and wet – darting out to lick his full, soft lips, the bob of his throat, the hot grip and pull, the pressure and then the release.</p><p>Yes, Dave was obsessed. He was also horny. Very horny. All. The. Time.</p><p>It’s like Klaus had awoken something inside him that Dave couldn’t get back to sleep. It was up and awake and just wanted to get off. The <em>up</em> bit was starting to be a bit of a problem. Dave felt like he did back when he first hit puberty; he was hyper-aware of his body again. The constant need he felt left him hanging hot and heavy and fuller than normal. Dave also found himself getting unwanted erections at the worst possible times. He got a semi when watching Klaus dance around with his siblings in the kitchen while making lunch. He got completely hard when Klaus absently settled himself in Dave’s lap while they were all hanging out watching a movie. He woke up with morning wood – every – single – day – and ended up having to deal with it while his parents puttered around in their usual morning routine. And once, his mother even walked into his room to wake him when he was panting and quivering and thrusting and right at the point of no return. Not his finest moment, Dave admits.</p><p>But – as far as he could tell – Klaus was feeling just as insatiably horny. Since their first experience together, they had taken every opportunity they could to get each other off. The very next time Dave touched Klaus, he leaned forwards while Klaus sighed and squirmed under Dave’s hand and whispered reverently into his ear, “Last time, I thought this angle felt weird. Well I just want you to know,” he smiled, keeping up the satisfying pull and twist of his hand, “that I want us to do this so many times, in so many ways, and until it becomes so familiar, that touching myself is what feels weird.” Klaus groaned and came hard, and Dave smiled into his hair.</p><p>And since then, whenever they were alone, they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. In Dave’s bedroom, they did it hurriedly before his parents got home from work. In Klaus’ room it could be slow and passionate, although they tried desperately to stay quiet and keep the sex noises to a minimum, knowing the others were sleeping just down the hall. They mostly succeeded. Tangled together in an old squishy chair that lived on the enclosed rooftop courtyard at the Academy, the night air cool on their overheated skin, they giggled and felt naughty, sighing and gasping their pleasure to the stars above. And once – very memorably – they desperately worked each other in a bathroom stall at the bowling alley. </p><p>While perching daintily on Dave’s knee as he waited for his next turn, Klaus had noticed Dave pressing hot and hard against his backside and had caught his eye and flashed him a look of wicked suggestion. Casually, they had wandered away from the lane, pretending to go for more drinks, but had actually locked themselves in a bathroom stall. The next few minutes was a hot rush of unbuckling and quickly pushing hands into each other’s underwear, frantic pumping, pushed up against the stall door, alternating between staring – panting – into each other’s eyes and looking down to the slap and the spank of skin on skin, feeling the fast, rough bite of friction, and – finally – muffling the sounds of their moans against necks and shoulders as they collapsed against each other, shuddering their release into the warm, close space between them. After they sheepishly returned to the lane, Dave was sure he caught Luther eyeing the damp patches where he had tried to wash Klaus’ cum stains off his shirt, and – he didn’t realise until much later that night when he got home – the spot he’d missed, a sticky white glob that had begun to dry into a flaking crust on the fabric. What he'd also missed, was the knowing look and roll of the eyes the siblings had shared as Dave and Klaus had first stumbled away not-as-casually-as-they-might-have-thought after sharing what Diego had christened their Need-To-Get-Off-Now-Eyes.</p><p>Dave could hardly believe how these experiences with Klaus had changed him. He felt light, free, relaxed, satisfied. He felt confident. At home in his own skin. Dave finally felt like he was being his genuine, authentic self. Granted, it was still mostly in private, but even so, he felt content. Outwardly, nothing had changed. But inside, Dave’s heart was singing. <em>Happiness</em>, Dave thought. <em>That’s what this must be, happiness and the contentment that comes from desiring someone and having them desire you back.</em></p><p>And that’s what Dave was thinking when Klaus first said it.</p><p>They were lying on Dave’s bed. Dave had just got Klaus off with fast, confident pulls, his teeth gently nipping his lobe, and – just as Klaus began to tense – the firm, wet push of Dave’s tongue in his ear. Now he was lying on his back, Klaus palming him, their mouths connected in an intense, dirty kiss that spoke of an unspeakably filthy promise. And that’s when Klaus pulled back, his chest still heaving, and asked, simply, “Do you want me to give you a blow job?”</p><p>Dave’s mind blanked. For a second, he felt caught in slow motion, watching Klaus’ mouth form the words, but not quite processing them. And then his brain caught up and he felt something like a jolt of electricity and a rush of warmth course through him and he surged up to capture Klaus’ mouth again and kiss him hungrily, panting between kisses, “Yes… Klaus… yes… please…”.</p><p>Klaus pulled back, grinning. “Yeah,” he said. “I think it’s about time you find out what this feels like.”</p><p>Dave’s heart was hammering and he could feel a familiar throb in his groin. <em>Finally,</em> Dave thought. <em>Yes, finally I’m going to know.</em></p><p>Dave’s eyes fixed on Klaus’ lips as he smiled and kissed his way down Dave’s body. He spread Dave’s legs with his hands and settled in the space between his thighs. He saw Klaus eyeing him hungrily. Then he saw Klaus swallow and lean forward slightly to breathe in Dave’s clean, musky scent. Dave shivered.</p><p>Dave saw Klaus’ tongue dart out and wet his lips, saw them press together briefly, sliding over each other as Klaus readied himself. Then Klaus looked up, caught Dave’s eye and gave him a cheeky wink and the sight of him <em>there</em>, his face so close to Dave’s straining erection, was the sexiest thing Dave had ever seen.</p><p>Right up until the moment Klaus leaned forwards, took hold of the base, and – never breaking eye contact – ran his tongue up the shaft in one long, wet stripe. Dave let out a keening whine. <em>Yeah, no that,</em> Dave thought, his chest heaving, hands gripping the sheet and eyes fighting to stay open and focused on Klaus. <em>That was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.</em></p><p>Klaus grinned widely, then brought his tongue back to Dave’s silky smooth skin and began licking the shaft, tongue broad and flat and wet, then pointed, following the swell and ridge of a vein, soft over the tip and then flicking teasingly over the slit.</p><p>Dave threw his head back and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and let the sensations overwhelm him. His senses were on overdrive. He was hyper aware of Klaus’ shoulders pressing against the inside of his thighs, Klaus’ hands on his hips, Klaus’ tongue worshiping him. He felt amazing. It was hot and wet and soft and intimate. He could feel the pressure building quickly, it was so good, too good. He felt Klaus pump his shaft with his hand a couple of times, then take the entire tip into his mouth and suck lightly. Dave felt an urgent throb of pressure and suddenly it was too much, too good, too fast…</p><p>“Oh, no, stop, stop.” He cried out suddenly.</p><p>Klaus pulled back immediately.</p><p>“Dave?” he asked concerned, wiping his hand over the back of his mouth. His eyes darted over Dave, noticing how his hands were fisted in the sheet, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut, breathing deeply and looking like he was concentrating very hard on something.</p><p>Klaus breathed out a sigh of relief, understanding.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He reassured quietly. “Just take a moment.” He saw Dave jerk his head in a nod.</p><p>Klaus carried on looking at Dave as he lay there calming himself and trying desperately to bring himself back from the edge. Klaus reached out a hand and pinched with his thumb and index finger, right at the base of Dave’s erection. Dave’s face relaxed a bit.</p><p>After a couple of minutes and few more deep breaths, Dave opened his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” his said shakily.</p><p>Klaus smiled kindly, giving Dave’s thigh a comforting squeeze and leaned forwards again. Gently, he took the head back into his mouth. <em>He feels particularly huge from this position,</em> Klaus though proudly. Slowly, he started bobbing his head. He heard Dave groan above him, his legs trembling slightly. Klaus relaxed his throat and took Dave down further, then swallowed. Dave let out a strangled little sound. Klaus felt Dave’s fingers gently make their way into his hair, not pushing or directing, just teasing slowly through the strands. Klaus’ heart clenched slightly, it was such a simple action, but in the moment, it felt almost overwhelmingly sweet and intimate. Klaus sucked and brought his head up and bobbed it down again, swallowed and then pressed forwards with his tongue. Dave was panting now, making high pitched little moaning noises and – Klaus knew from the twitching of his hips – he was desperately trying to stay still and not thrust up into Klaus’ mouth.</p><p>Klaus continued to bob his head in a steady rhythm, sucking and working what he could with his tongue. Objectively, Klaus knew he was good at this. He had been expecting an enthusiastic reaction from Dave. What he hadn’t been expecting, was that doing this for Dave, and listening to his reactions, would turn Klaus on quite as much as it was. Knowing he was the reason for the grunts and the groans and the little high-pitched whines, coupled with the feeling of Dave hot and hard in his mouth, was causing deep pleasure to pool low in Klaus’ stomach. He could feel himself getting hard again. Continuing to work his mouth over Dave’s length, Klaus shifted his hips slightly so he was able to rut against the mattress and relieve some of the pressure building between his own legs.</p><p>Dave was dimly aware of Klaus humping the mattress as he continued to bob and suck and lick. The feeling was indescribable. Dave’s whole body was thrumming with electricity. His thoughts were clouded, he was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of Klaus’ mouth on his cock. The pressure was building again. Dave twitched and tightened his fingers in Klaus’ hair slightly. Klaus increased the pace of his movement, head bobbing faster, sucking harder, his hand leaving Dave’s hip to pump the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Dave’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, he tried desperately to fight the urge to thrust up hard and fast into the warm wetness. The pressure kept building and building and a hook behind Dave’s navel twisted sharply and then he was urgently crying out, “Klaus! Klaus, I’m gonna…” And Klaus was moaning and sucking the head, tongue flicking over the slit and fisting the shaft. And Dave was trembling and shaking and clenching, hand gripping Klaus’ hair. And then - for the first time ever - Dave was cumming in Klaus’ mouth. And Klaus was swallowing and Dave was pulsing and releasing and emptying himself inside his boyfriend. And it was hot and sticky and perfect.</p><p>When Dave came back to his senses, Klaus was sitting up and shuffling forwards on his knees to hover over him, his hand rapidly fisting his own cock.</p><p>“That,” Klaus grunted, “was just so,” he threw his head back, “fucking,” he groaned, “hot!” he gritted his teeth and then his face went slack as he released his load all over Dave’s chest and stomach.</p><p>Klaus slumped and flopped down next to Dave. His hand found Dave’s and he interlaced their fingers. Dave took a deep, shuddering breath: Klaus’ hand felt sticky in his own, he was splattered with cum, sweat was starting to dry on his skin, but Dave had never felt so perfectly content before. He squeezed Klaus’ hand. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Klaus whispered back, and Dave could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>Klaus looked over and flushed slightly. “Jeez, Dave, you look completely wrecked. Sorry – here, let me…” Klaus grabbed his tee and started wiping the mess off Dave’s skin.</p><p>“Ew, Klaus,” Dave smiled and squirmed, still extremely sensitive. “That’s your tee!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah” Klaus looked down absently, grimacing at the gloopy mess on the fabric.</p><p>“You can’t put that back on now, you’ll have to borrow one of mine,” Dave smiled, and Klaus felt something soft and warm light up inside him at the thought of wearing Dave’s clothes.</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to,” he agreed, but Dave could see his secret little grin. They looked at each other softly for a moment and Dave reached up and tenderly wiped a spot of cum from Klaus’ cheekbone. Klaus huffed a small laugh and lay back down next to Dave, interlacing their hands again.  </p><p>“Nice touch with the pinching earlier,” Dave said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Klaus smiled. “I’ve always found that works when you feel like you’re about to cream but you just want to last a bit longer.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dave hummed. “It was just so good, and so much all at once. I’ve been imagining that moment for, probably years, I just didn’t want it to be over so quickly.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I get it,” Klaus reassured. “Think I pretty much came on contact the first time someone did that for me,” he admitted. “Cocks… they’ve just got a mind of their own sometimes.” Dave laughed.</p><p>“So, what I’m saying is, it would’ve been okay if you had,” Klaus added softly. “Like, no worries. And no judgement from me. Ever. About anything. Standing promise.”</p><p>Dave turned to look at him. “Likewise,” he replied, and Klaus smiled. Dave glanced down, gathering himself, then looked back up at Klaus and added, “And that also goes for any unusual kinks you might have been holding back from me too.”</p><p>“Steady on there, soldier,” Klaus quipped, “you’ve only just received your first blow job, I don’t think you’re quite ready for the <em>really</em> dirty stuff yet.”</p><p>Dave continued looking at Klaus steadily. “Agreed,” he said slowly. “But I just wanted you to know… I know you’re going easy on me… I know this” he waved between them, “must feel like it’s moving incredibly slowly to you. And, I mean, I appreciate it… but I want you to know that I’m not going to be so Snow White forever. So I guess what I’m trying to say is… you’re not going to scare me off… and whatever it is that you’re into that you don’t think you can’t share with me yet… well it’s all fine. Like you said, we might need to work up to it a bit, but there won’t ever be any judgement from me. It’s all good.”</p><p>Klaus blinked and swallowed. “Okay,” he said quietly, “noted. Thank you.”</p><p>Dave smiled and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Klaus’ lips.</p><p>Dave let out a sigh and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, one hand still tangled with Klaus’, the other resting on his stomach. Klaus remained on his side, one arm propping up his head, just looking at Dave.</p><p>After a beat, Dave asked lightly, “So, what’s it like?”</p><p>Klaus’ eyes flashed. “What? Giving head?” Dave nodded.</p><p>“Honestly,” Klaus said, his eyes still focused on Dave’s face “before today, I’d have said ‘great’.” Dave frowned slightly and turned his head to look at Klaus. “I’d have said: it’s a bit of a stretch and it’s kind of weird having something in your throat like that, but it’s also good.” Klaus paused, “But now, after today, I’d have to change that to ‘amazing’.” Dave’s face softened, his eyes still flitting over Klaus’ face. Klaus let his eyes drift and they lost focus as he remembered. “Feeling you fall apart under me was incredible and then hearing you announce your orgasm like that was – just – so – sexy. Giving head has always been something I’ve been good at, but it’s not something I ever got off from. Until tonight.” He squeezed Dave’s hand and focused back on Dave’s face. “Your cock is officially the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” He leaned over and punctuated his words with a kiss, ending by nuzzling their noses together.</p><p>“Wow, I’m honored,” Dave breathed into the space between them, so close his lips brushed Klaus’ as he spoke. “Also, that sounds amazing.” He ran his hand down the length of Klaus’ body, finally letting it rest on the curve of his backside and gave a light squeeze. “I can’t wait to try it.” And Klaus groaned, connected their lips and pushed his tongue into Dave’s mouth. And Dave smiled into the kiss, tasting the faint tang of salt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus is feeling sensual and Dave just feels like adoring him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave had just finished a delivery run for his uncle when Klaus text him to say he was home alone. They had a few hours before they were both due to meet up with Klaus’ siblings and their friends at Griddy’s later that afternoon, so Dave said he’d come over to the Academy.</p><p>Klaus was sprawled on a sofa in the living room when Dave walked in. The afternoon light was fading, but in the half-light, Dave could see Klaus reclining on the cushions, wearing only a dark green silky robe cinched loosely at his waist and looking every bit like a seductive temptress from the golden age of Hollywood. For a moment, Dave paused in the doorway and just looked at him, his long pale limbs, his glossy curls, his raised chin elongating the glorious column of his neck, the perfect fan of dark eyelashes against his pale cheeks. In moments like this, Klaus’ overwhelming beauty made the air catch in Dave’s chest.</p><p>Klaus’ eyelashes fluttered and he half-opened his eyes. “Davey,” he breathed, arching his back and languidly rolling his body so he could look over at Dave without raising his head or moving from his relaxed position.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” Dave smiled. He walked over to the sofa and looked down at Klaus. Klaus’ eyes were huge in the dimness of the living room. For a moment Dave was overcome with how small and delicate Klaus looked. Like a fragile fawn or a sleepy kitten, Dave thought. He perched on the edge of the seat and slowly extended his hand and gently ran the pad of his thumb over Klaus’ bottom lip. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday came floating back to the front of Dave’s mind – shaking and pulsing and releasing himself into Klaus’ mouth. Dave blushed slightly and Klaus grinned lazily, guessing what he was thinking. Dave leaned over and brought their lips together softly in a proper greeting, one hand resting on Klaus’ cheek, his thumb tracing over the delicate skin of his cheekbones. Klaus let out a soft, pleading sound and opened his mouth for Dave, his eyelids fluttering shut again. Klaus’ arms came up to circle Dave and pull him down, pull his closer. Dave brought his other hand to the tantalising dip of Klaus’ tiny waist. Through the thin material, Klaus felt warm and soft and pliant under Dave’s palm.</p><p>Slowly, Dave let Klaus’ bottom lip slide from between his own and he nuzzled their noses together once before sitting back up. He kept one hand on Klaus’ hip, slowly working the silky material against Klaus’ skin. With his other hand, he traced gentle patterns down the side of his face and the sensitive skin of his neck. Klaus closed his eyes, letting the sensations roll over him.</p><p>“Hi,” Dave smiled down at Klaus.</p><p>“Hi yourself,” Klaus sighed dreamily, blinking slowly and looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his pupils wide and dark.</p><p>Dave gently pushed his fingers into Klaus’ hairline, just behind his ear and stroked through the curls. Klaus closed his eyes again and let out a low hum of pleasure that almost sounded like a purr.</p><p>“Empty house,” Klaus exhaled, “no siblings, no friends, no work, nowhere we need to be for a while… whatever could we do to occupy ourselves?”</p><p>“We could watch a movie,” Dave suggested with a smirk he knew Klaus could hear, even if he couldn’t see.</p><p>Klaus grinned back, his eyes still closed. “Unless you’re suggesting we watch porn together, Davey, I reckon we could top that idea.”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t…” Dave said slowly. “But that’s an idea. We should definitely revisit that later.”</p><p>Klaus opened his eyes and stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dave said decisively.</p><p>“Okay.” Klaus smiled. “I’m down for that.”</p><p>“To be honest, though,” the fingers of Dave’s right hand continued to play with Klaus’ hair while his left gently squeezed Klaus’ waist. “I’m down for something else first.” Klaus reflexively licked his lips and rolled his hips, his gaze flicking between Dave’s eyes and his mouth.</p><p>“Specifically,” Dave carried on, “I’m down for <em>going down</em> first.” Klaus’ eyes seemed to get impossibly wider.</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked, all of a sudden sounding more focussed and less dreamy than he had a moment ago. “There’s no pressure, you know. What we did yesterday… I mean, there’s no pressure to reciprocate if you’re not ready yet.”</p><p>“I am ready,” Dave smiled. “And I am sure. I mean, hands up, I’ll have zero technique. But I’m a fast learner.”</p><p>“You’ll be amazing,” Klaus whispered. “You’re always amazing.”</p><p>Dave leaned back over Klaus and kissed him again, a bit deeper than before. Klaus kissed back, his spine arching, languidly pressing up into the contact. Dave worked his hands under Klaus’ back and sat back up slowly, smoothly bringing Klaus’ upper body with him. The robe slipped off Klaus’ right shoulder, but their lips never broke contact.</p><p>Because of the angle, Klaus had very little purchase; his newly raised position was supported almost entirely by Dave’s strong arms. Klaus pulled his lips away slightly and squirmed, trying to get his feet under him. Dave grinned. Before Klaus could angle himself up, Dave twisted his body round, hooked one arm under Klaus’ bent knees, took a firm hold with the other behind Klaus’ back and stood up, lifting Klaus bridal style in his arms.</p><p>“Dave!” Klaus gasped, his arms instinctively holding on around Dave’s neck.</p><p>Dave smiled down at him. Klaus felt so light in his arms, his eyes so big and dark in his delicate face. He looked a little surprised, but under it, Dave could see the trust shining through.</p><p>“Yes, pumpkin?” He looked adoringly down into that face – that beautiful face – and Dave recognised the fluttering in his chest for what it was: another little piece of his heart lost to the man in his arms.</p><p>Klaus blushed slightly at the pet name. He swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Davey, are you actually going to… to carry me to bed? Like some literary heroine?”</p><p>The corner of Dave’s mouth pulled up in a knowing grin. “Yes,” he said simply.</p><p>Holding Klaus this close in his arms, Dave could feel the shiver that ran through Klaus’ body.</p><p>With Klaus meek and docile in his arms, Dave set off in the direction of Klaus’ room. He could feel Klaus’ wide eyes on him and Klaus’ fingers pushing their way gently into the hair at the nape of Dave’s neck.</p><p>When he reached the stairs, Dave tried to concentrate on his feet, but every few steps he had to keep looking back into Klaus face, his expression real and open and unfiltered, stripped of the cloak of bravado and the razor sharp retorts Dave knew Klaus sometimes chose to wear.</p><p>At the end of the corridor, Dave pushed Klaus’ room door open with his foot, closing it behind him with his shoulder. He walked across the room, leaned over and gently placed Klaus in the middle of his bed, propped up slightly on a pile of cushions.</p><p>Klaus sighed and stretched his long limbs, rolling his hips, and settling back into the softness.</p><p>“I feel like a prize you’ve just won,” he sighed.</p><p>Dave froze, still stooped over the bed.</p><p>“What?” he stuttered, straightening up awkwardly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Klaus’ mouth formed a little oh, his eyebrows drawing together. “Oh no, Davey, don’t worry. I mean that in a good way.”</p><p>“You’re not a prize, Klaus,” Dave said seriously. “I’d never see you like that, like property. Like an object.”</p><p>“I know, baby.” Klaus agreed, nodding earnestly. “But sometimes…” He broke off, his eyes flicking between Dave’s. He carried on in a smaller voice. “Sometimes… I think I might <em>like</em> to feel like that a bit. In a safe way,” he added, “with someone I trust and care about. With someone I know doesn’t <em>actually</em> think about me that way.” He paused and looked down, his fingers nervously playing with the sash of his robe. “I heard what you said yesterday… about opening up about all the other stuff. Well there you go. Sometimes I want to feel like I’m being used. And sometimes I want to feel like a damsel in distress who need saving, then seducing. Sometimes I want to be pressed down and opened up, feel someone inside me. Sometimes I want to be held down, taken over, and have my choices taken away from me. Then sometimes I want to feel like a caveman – raw and dominant and powerful. And sometimes I just want to thrust and rut and fuck up into something tight and wet and hot...” Klaus looked back up shyly and met Dave’s gaze.</p><p>Dave swallowed. Hard. He was aware he was breathing deeply. Desire was pooling low in his stomach. His senses were tingling. He could feel something cracking in the air between them. It tasted a bit like love.</p><p>Thickly, he asked, “And what do you want to feel like now?”</p><p>“Yours,” Klaus replied, without missing a beat. “I want to feel like I’m yours.” He paused, eyes large and dark, then added slowly. “I <em>am</em> yours.”</p><p>Dave heard a roaring rush in his ears. His heart pounded so hard against his ribs he was sure Klaus must be able to hear it. He let out a shaky exhale.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. But into that one word, he poured as much feeling and relief and adoration and desire as he possibly could - his body just wasn’t big enough to contain it all anymore.</p><p>Holding Dave’s gaze, Klaus nodded and relaxed back. To Dave, it looked like Klaus was opening himself up to him, readying his body to receive everything Dave was emotionally pumping into him.</p><p>Dave positioned himself on the bed and leaned over Klaus until their lips were almost touching, then stopped. Klaus squirmed, licking his lips and tilting his head back, willing Dave to close the distance between them.</p><p>“Klaus,” Dave said hoarsely. He picked up Klaus’ Hello hand and placed it on his own chest, over his heart. “Klaus,” he tried again, “Klaus, I…”</p><p>“I know,” Klaus reassured him. “It’s okay, Dave, I know.”</p><p>Dave nodded shakily then connected their lips. Pleasure radiated from the tender press and slide of their lips. Dave ran his tongue over Klaus’ bottom lip and Klaus opened his mouth for Dave.</p><p>With the arm that wasn’t propping him up over Klaus’ body, Dave ran his hand up the long line of Klaus’ leg and gently pushed it under the silky fabric. Klaus sighed into the kiss and let his legs fall open slightly. Dave brought his hand up and traced it over Klaus’ chest, his fingertips teasing the edge of the fabric, but barely pushing beneath. He let his hand trail down further and took hold of the bow holding the robe closed. For a long moment, his hand closed over the fastening, but didn’t try to untie it. Klaus squirmed, rolled his hips and moaned needily into Dave mouth.</p><p>The corner of Dave’s mouth twitched up in a smile, but he unclenched his hand and pulled the end of the bow. In unraveled in a pool of silky material, the robe falling open and spilling down onto the bed, revealing the taught, perfect body beneath it.</p><p>“On or off?” Dave asked against Klaus’ lips, fingering the silky material.</p><p>“On,” Klaus whispered.</p><p>Dave moved down Klaus’ body, pressing kisses into his skin as he went. He positioned himself between Klaus’ legs and ran a hand along his smooth, sensitive skin, from his bent knee to the crease at the top of his thigh. Dave pressed a thumb gently into the ticklish hollow right at the top of his inner thigh and Klaus let out a deep sigh. He shifted his hips, his erection standing stiff and proud between them.</p><p>Dave leaned forward, bringing his face level with Klaus’ cock and breathed deeply. Klaus groaned and shifted again, raising himself up slightly so he could look down at Dave between his spread thighs.</p><p>Dave parted his lips and slowly took the head of Klaus’ cock into his mouth. Klaus drew in a shaky breath. Dave’s eyes crinkled in a smile. When Dave sucked lightly and laved his tongue over Klaus’ delicate skin Klaus let out the breath in a wordless moan of pleasure. Dave began massaging Klaus’ shaft with his hand as he continued to work the head with his tongue.</p><p>Dave pulled off, smiling, and gave Klaus’ length a couple of firm pulls to tease him into peak stiffness.</p><p>“Just tell me when, okay?” He said quietly, and Klaus nodded.</p><p>“Course.”</p><p>Then Dave lowered his head back down and began running his tongue up the length of the shaft.</p><p>“Oh, Dave,” Klaus sighed. “That feels so good.”</p><p>Dave continued to work his tongue, following the ridges and grooves of veins, flicking teasingly over the sensitive inverted V just under the head, pressing a kiss to the tip then swirling his tongue around the head. Klaus sighed deeply.</p><p>Dave took a deep breath, then took Klaus fully into his mouth. Klaus had been right; it was a stretch. And it was different to anything he’d done before. Klaus moaned above him again.</p><p>“Dave,” he whispered tenderly, and Dave’s heart clenched, and he felt that same feeling from before rush over him again – a desire to give, a desire to please, a desire to make this man feel absolutely amazing. He sucked and started bobbing his head. Klaus moaned his name again. It was a bit awkward at first. Dave was still trying to work out when to breathe, how far he could go down without triggering his gag reflex, when to swallow so he didn’t choke on the mix of saliva and precum. He was also so conscious of not letting his teeth catch Klaus accidentally.</p><p>Klaus sighed and moaned above him. He relaxed his elbows and reclined back against the cushions behind him. He brought one hand up to stroke gently over the back of Dave’s head, sounds of pleasure falling form his lips. Dave continued to bob and suck, pulling off a couple of times to swallow and catch his breath, before going straight back. At one point, he let his teeth rest ever so lightly against Klaus’ skin and he felt Klaus tense. But Dave pulled his head up, incredibly slowly, and the gentle, deliberate, barely-there scrape of Dave’s teeth over his sensitive flesh made Klaus gasp and arch.</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus whimpered. Dave hummed and continued sucking.</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus said more urgently. “I’m close.”</p><p>Dave hummed again and kept going, increasing the pace of his movements. One hand worked Klaus’ shaft and the other rolled his balls teasingly.</p><p>Dave felt Klaus tense. “Dave!” Klaus cried. “Oh! Dave! I’m cumming!” Dave felt Klaus’ balls tightening and then he felt something hot shoot directly down his throat. Dave pulled back, swallowing and spluttering, cum dribbling onto his chin. He then went back to sucking the head, working the rest with his hand and swallowing down as much of Klaus’ cum as he could, as Klaus moaned and trembled and pulsed under his touch.</p><p>Finally, Dave felt Klaus relax, his muscles loosening, and he sank back into the softness of the cushions in a pool of dark green silk. Dave pulled off and wiped his face with his hand. He looked up Klaus’ body to see him grinning at the ceiling in a glowy haze of pleasure.</p><p>Dave pressed a kiss into the warm, pale skin on the inside of Klaus’ thigh. Dave’s mind buzzed with happiness, and he felt warm and content.</p><p>“And you thought you’d have no technique,” Klaus said dreamily after a moment, looking down at Dave, framed between the bracket of his pale thighs.</p><p>“Was it okay then?” Dave asked cautiously.</p><p>Klaus let out a huff of laughter and rolled his body languorously.</p><p>“Oh Davey,” he sighed. “I’ll be able to tell you just how okay it was… right after I stop feeling like a trembling puddle of pleasure and nerve endings.”</p><p>Klaus caught Dave’s eye and smiled tenderly and Dave grinned back, feeling the warm glow of happiness inside him grow brighter and brighter and brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus and Dave discuss anal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later – after Klaus had wrapped his lips around Dave and sucked and sucked until Dave couldn’t think straight, and they were walking over to meet the others at Griddy’s – Klaus said matter-of-factly, “Have you ever tried any butt stuff?”</p>
<p>Dave choked and glanced around the street, checking to see if they’d been overheard.</p>
<p>“No,” he whispered, cheeks Mamie pink. “No anal experience. Obviously.”</p>
<p>“I know you haven’t with anyone else,” Klaus said in his regular voice. “But I wondered whether you had on your own.”</p>
<p>Dave looked over at him. His ears felt hot. “Well…” Dave admitted slowly. “I have thought about trying… <em>that</em>… But, I dunno… I haven’t yet.” Dave swallowed. “Did you, you know, try it on your own before you… well… Did you try it on your own first?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. For sure.” Klaus answered casually. “I definitely wanted to try sticking my own finger up my bum while I was having a wank before I let anyone else stick anything in there.”</p>
<p>Dave choked again.</p>
<p>“Klaus!” He whispered. “Keep your voice down!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no one’s listening.” Klaus looked around conspicuously. “And nobody cares anyway.”</p>
<p>Dave grumbled slightly, his face still a little pink as he looked around them furtively.</p>
<p>Klaus glanced over at him as they walked. “So?” he said, “any thoughts?”</p>
<p>“Can’t actually say that surprises me much,” Dave said and Klaus grinned. Dave swallowed. “Do you… recommend that course of action?”</p>
<p>Klaus laughed again. “Dave, baby, sometimes you sound like a closeted old man from an old black and white film, half scandalised and half super horny.”</p>
<p>Dave grumbled again and gently pretended to elbow Klaus in the ribs. “Shut up,” he said, “not all of us grew up as openly not-straight as you.”</p>
<p>“I know, sorry,” Klaus said genuinely.</p>
<p>They walked a little further in quiet, comfortable silence.</p>
<p>“So,” Dave said finally, “what’s it like?”</p>
<p>“Anal in general, or self-exploration?” Klaus asked.</p>
<p>“Self-exploration.” Dave clarified.</p>
<p>“Well,” Klaus wrinkled his nose. “How should I put this delicately for your sensitive, out-in-public ears…? I think it’s definitely better if you’re… prepared. And I don’t just mean lubed up, I mean as clean and empty as possible.”</p>
<p>Dave hummed, thinking.</p>
<p>“And also, for the record,” Klaus added, “spit really isn’t good enough to use for lube.” He paused and pulled a face. “Well, not unless you’re <em>really</em> desperate. Like this one time I’d met this guy and he wanted to…” But Klaus cut himself off, glancing quickly at Dave’s face. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>“You can tell me, you know.” Dave said gently. “I know you’ve had… experiences. It doesn’t bother me. And it won’t make me think any less of you.”</p>
<p>Klaus sighed. “Met a guy in a club. Decided to hook up. He wanted to stick it in me. He convinced me spit would work fine. I was horny enough and off my face enough to go along with it. It ended up having mixed results.”</p>
<p>“You got off but it hurt like hell?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Klaus gave a self-deprecating little smile. Dave reached over, slipped his hand into Klaus’ and gave a little squeeze.</p>
<p>“Trust you to be sweet and understanding and non-judgmental,” Klaus looked over at Dave and gave him a genuine little smile.</p>
<p>“Trust you to be brash and open and honest and bring me out of me shell and help me be myself in public,” Dave replied, glancing pointedly down at their joined hands.</p>
<p>They held each other’s gaze and let the moment sit between them.</p>
<p>“So,” Klaus said tentatively, after they’d walked in comfortable silence for a while. “Do you think that might be something you’d be interested in exploring at some point?”</p>
<p>“Getting rough fucked by a stranger in the men’s bathroom in a seedy club?” Dave asked. “Sign me up.”</p>
<p>Klaus snorted. “Actually, it was in an alley behind the bins.”</p>
<p>“Well in that case,” Dave pretended to reconsider, “I’ll stick to making love to my boyfriend in puddles of green silk, bathed in golden afternoon light.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you hopeless romantic,” Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. But Dave saw the smile he tried to hide by biting his lip.</p>
<p>“But, yeah,” Dave said. “The answer to your question is yes. Anal is something I’m interested in exploring. Definitely.”</p>
<p>Klaus grinned. “Solo?” he asked. Dave could tell he was trying to keep his voice casual. “Or…?”</p>
<p>“I want to go there with you, Klaus.” Dave said simply.</p>
<p>Klaus looked over at him quickly and Dave caught his eye and smiled.</p>
<p>They were approaching Griddy’s now, but just as they were turning up the slope to the door, Dave turned to Klaus.</p>
<p>“What does it actually feel like?”</p>
<p>Klaus rearranged their fingers, threading his through Dave’s. “Bit weird, to be honest,” he said. “There’s pressure. It’s hard to get anything in if you’re even slightly tense. Honestly, you can’t always get the best angle when you’re trying to do it to yourself. But when you do get the right angle. Fuck, Dave! It’s like a fucking firework show going off inside you.” He squeezed Dave’s fingers and glanced over at him. “You know what, I’m kind of hoping you don’t want to try this solo the first time now. But that’s completely selfish, because I just want to see the look on your face the first time you find your prostate.” Dave could feel his cheeks heating up again and was sure his ears must be flaming red. He looked over at Klaus and the little tease just winked.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you one thing though,” Klaus added, “While trying it in the shower is a good idea from the point of view of clean up, it’s also very slippery. Particularly if you get a bit… carried away.” Dave groaned and Klaus grinned. “Just don’t tell Diego and the others that’s how the shower door got broken!”</p>
<p>Dave’s eyes went wide and Klaus grinned and winked at him. Then he pulled open the door to Griddy’s, raised his hand in greeting and bounded over to his siblings and their friends, a ball of light and energy and slightly chaotic enthusiasm. And Dave followed, helplessly pulled along in his wake. He knew he was powerless to fight it, but even if he could, he also knew he wouldn’t even want to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rosebud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the weekend. Klaus and Dave had spent the day hanging out with Diego, Ben and Luther.</p><p>They’d driven out of the city to a hiking trail and explored for a bit, then set themselves up on a rickety jetty to do some fishing in a nearby lake.</p><p>Ben had rolled his eyes at Diego and Luther’s competitive sniping, but all three had ended up blaming Klaus for scaring away all the fish after he got board of sitting quietly and decided to dip his toes in the water and attempt to splash the serious look of concentration off Dave’s face. He succeeded.</p><p>Nobody ended up catching any fish.</p><p>In the afternoon, they returned to the Academy to chill and – at Dave’s insistence – have a Star Wars movie marathon.</p><p>At one point, Five wandered through the living room. He paused to roll his eyes fondly at the slouching heap of limbs they had become, before heading off in the direction of the bar. They heard clinking, them a few moments later he wandered back out, distractedly muttering something about quantum mechanics and clutching a Margarita topped with a little blue cocktail umbrella.</p><p>At some point during the second movie, Ben extracted himself and wandered off to a quiet nook to do a little reading and, shortly afterwards, Luther left to go pick up Allison from the mall, where she’d been shopping with some girlfriends.</p><p>Bored again from too much sitting, Klaus had come up with a game that involved passing random objects between them without letting them touch the floor, using only their feet.</p><p>With the movie still playing in the background, they’d been passing Dave’s balled-up hoodie between them for a solid twenty minutes when Diego’s phone pinged and he missed the pass from Klaus, letting the hoodie fall to the floor.</p><p>“Dude!” Klaus exclaimed, hands raised.</p><p>Diego shrugged and checked his phone.</p><p>“It’s Lila inviting me over,” he said. “Her roommate’s out of town.”</p><p>“Booty call,” Klaus grinned, winking at Diego and conspiratorially nudging Dave with his elbow. “Sounds like you’re in there, bro.”</p><p>Diego grimaced back. “More like, she’s bored of being on her own without anyone to tease, so she’s calling sparring partners to her.”</p><p>“If that really was the case,” Dave said, “and all she wanted was an argument, she’d just text Carl.”</p><p>“Ha! True!” Klaus barked a laugh. “He’d definitely take the bait. He’s been in such a pissy mood recently.” Klaus made a lewd gesture, “I don’t think he’s getting any from Sissy.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can blame Sissy for Carl’s foul mood,” Dave added sagely.</p><p>“Definitely not!” Klaus said, “it’s not her fault her boyfriend’s a prick.”</p><p>“To be fair,” Diego cut in, “she’s been pretty busy recently with that volunteering group she and Vanya signed up for. You know, the one with the music therapy for autistic kids.”</p><p>Klaus and Dave shared a glance and Dave had to duck his head quickly to hide his smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” Klaus said slowly, “Sissy and Vanya have been busy with the… volunteering. Recently, in particular, they’ve both got very… busy. Together.”</p><p>Engrossed in his phone, Diego didn’t notice the knowing grin that passed between Klaus and Dave.</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t go,” Diego mused, “maybe it gives her too much power. Coming when she calls, I mean. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean get the right idea?” Klaus smirked.</p><p>“Shut up,” Diego scowled, “I’m not her lap dog.”</p><p>Klaus caught Dave’s gaze and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, these Straights,” he said with a mock exasperated sigh, “they have such complicated relationships.” He turned to Diego and levelled him a challenging look. “Seriously, brother mine, you need to let that girl peg the toxic masculinity right out of you. You might have a clearer perspective on the whole thing after you’ve let her fuck you ‘till your true bratty bottom personality starts showing. I bet you’d find it quite liberating to let her watch you shake apart while your ankles are in the air and your knees are up by your ears.”</p><p>Diego let out a strangled choking sound.</p><p>“But if you’re too much of a sissy to let a woman top you,” Klaus added, “I’d highly recommend levelling up and finding a nice guy to fuck you instead. Tits are nice and all that – but you just can’t beat a big, hard dick. So go find yourself one of them. Just not the one attached to him,” Klaus winked at Dave, “because that one’s spoken for.”</p><p>Dave grinned fondly, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t even know where to start with that,” Diego said with a grimace.</p><p>“Well,” Dave said evenly, “personally, I’d recommend starting with a bit of dry humping. Then, when you finally get your hands around it, you can start working it properly. Maybe fondle the balls a bit.”</p><p>“Dave!” Diego said shocked. “That’s… you… don’t say things like that.” He looked between Klaus and Dave, scandalised. “He’s having a bad effect on you, Dave.”</p><p>“He’s had an effect alright,” Dave said, catching Klaus’ eye, “a big, prominent, pointed effect.”</p><p>“Seriously, dude,” Diego grimaced, “I don’t want to hear this.”</p><p>“Oh, quit whining,” Klaus chuckled. “We all know you ship us hard.”</p><p>“So hard,” Dave added.</p><p>“So, very, very <em>hard</em>.” Klaus giggled. “As hard as we make each other.”</p><p>“Oh, dear god!” Diego cringed, covering his ears with his hands. “Mental images! Forcing their way into my brain. Cannot un-think!”</p><p>Klaus and Dave both laughed.</p><p>“Well, on that note, I’m off.” Diego patted himself down checking for his keys and started towards the door. “I’d rather be at Lila’s beck and call than listen to anymore of this. You reprobates stay safe now. And for God’s sake, don’t cum on anything, please!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Klaus called after him. “We swallow.”</p><p>“La-la-la! NOT LISTENING!” Diego called back, hands over his ears again as he left, the front door to the Academy clicking shut behind him.</p><p>Klaus caught Dave’s eye and Dave raised an eyebrow and asked simply, “So, shall we?”</p><p>And Klaus barked a laugh. “Hell, yes!” he said, pulling Dave to his feet.</p><p>They ran upstairs and stumbled down the corridor to Klaus’ room, laughing and kissing and fumbling, hands pulling off clothes and blindly knocking into furniture in their haste.</p><p>“Diego’s really going to appreciate the trail of discarded clothing leading to your room,” Dave smiled, glancing over Klaus’ shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t care,” Klaus breathed, his lips pressing kisses along Dave’s jaw. “To be honest, Grace will probably pick it all up before he sees anyway.” Dave’s eyes widened in panic, but Klaus took the lobe of Dave’s ear into his mouth and sucked, and Dave’s mind blanked. He shivered and Klaus grinned, grazing his teeth along the flesh.</p><p>The door to Klaus’ room was barely shut behind them before Klaus was sinking to his knees in front of Dave, hands scrambling to unbuckle his pants.</p><p>Dave rested his head back against the door and allowed Klaus to pull his pants and boxers down, but before Dave had chance to step out of them, Klaus was leaning forwards eagerly and taking Dave into his mouth.</p><p>Dave groaned, long and low, both his hands going to Klaus’ head, fingers carding through the unruly curls, fingernails raking slowly and seductively along the scalp. He then tugged gently, in just the way he knew Klaus loved and Klaus hummed in delight. The vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Dave and he sighed out Klaus’ name. Klaus hummed again, then started sucking and bobbing his head in earnest, his hands steadying Dave’s hips.</p><p>Dave closed his eyes and let the feelings overtake him. Klaus was setting a delicious rhythm, with just the right level of suction. His mouth was hot and wet and perfect. Dave could feel Klaus breathe out as he relaxed his throat and took Dave down deeper.</p><p>“Oh, Klaus…” Dave moaned, gently tugging on his hair again. “That’s so good.”</p><p>Klaus hummed again and, fighting the impulse to gag, took him down ever further.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Dave sighed. “Oh Klaus, your mouth feels so good.” His brain fuzzy, the praises spilled off his lips, “Yes, oh you’re so good at that. It feels amazing. You feel amazing. You’re amazing.” Dave could feel the pressure building, the knot tightening. Klaus kept bobbing and sucking. “Oh yes, there, like that. Klaus! Oh yes, yes.”</p><p> Dave twitched his hips slightly and Klaus gave an almost imperceptible nod and squeezed his fingers, signalling that Dave could thrust forwards. Dave let out a strangled little sound and – <em>ever so gently</em> – started fucking Klaus’ mouth. Klaus moaned, his pupil’s blown and his chin wet.</p><p>Dave let out a low grunt and concentrated on the feeling of the tiny thrusts of his hips – the raw, decadent pleasure of pushing his cock into his partner’s willing mouth. The slightly strangled moans coming from Klaus were needy and wanton and desperate. The act felt so… base. So… primal. To Dave, it felt… unimaginably good.</p><p>Dave savoured the feeling, storing it away to be examined and replayed at another time, another place.</p><p>Klaus squeezed Dave’s hips again and then took him all the way down into his throat, swallowed, then hummed. And Dave felt the vibrations rumble through him in a heady wave. His fingers twitched and his hips bucked involuntarily.</p><p>Klaus chocked. Just a little. “Sorry, sorry,” Dave said, contrite. He only felt slightly guilty for the sudden rush that had surged through him at the sight and sound of Klaus choking on his cock.</p><p>Klaus hummed in response, picking up the pace of his bobbing, cheeks hollowed and his tongue working the underside. His thumb ran soothingly over Dave’s hipbone and even in his state of fuggy pleasure, Dave knew it was a sign of reassurance.</p><p>Half out of his mind with pleasure, Dave looked down and took in the sight of Klaus; cheeks hollowed, his lips stretched wide around Dave’s cock, the gentle sway of his wild curls as he bobbed his head. His eyelashes were dark fans over eyelids heavy from desire. Dave felt a proprietary surge of pleasure as he noticed the beginnings of dark streaks on the pale, delicate skin under Klaus’ bottom lashes, where the slight wetness around his eyes had caused his eyeliner to run.</p><p>Dave gave another low groan. He could feel himself tensing, his pleasure cresting. “Klaus!” he managed to grunt.</p><p> Klaus pulled back and off with a wet pop, a line of saliva still connecting them. He began fisting Dave’s length. He opened his mouth wide, stuck out his tongue and rested Dave’s tip on the wet, pink muscle. He looked up: open and willing and eager. <em>Ready to be claimed</em>, though Dave.</p><p>Eyelids heavy and eyes dark with lust, Klaus gazed up at Dave through his lashes. And, staring down into Klaus’ eyes, Dave’s pleasure crested and his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal surge. He came undone, pulsing and releasing, thick creamy ropes of cum landing over Klaus’ tongue and his lips and his chin and his cheek. Klaus closed his eyes and took it, hand still working Dave’s shaft, helping him ride out his high. And Dave just kept cumming, all over his boyfriend’s face and tongue and a bit in his hair. And it felt so dirty, but also so brilliant. And his brain thrummed: <em>mine, mine, mine…</em></p><p>Dave’s cock gave a final weak pulse and Klaus licked the small trickle of cum off the tip.</p><p>Dave looked down and blushed at the sight of Klaus on his knees before him, his cheeks flushed, chin wet, face splattered with cum and his hair sticking up wildly from where Dave had been gripping the dark curls.</p><p>“Oh, Klaus” he whispered reverently. And Klaus smiled and gently kissed the tip of Dave’s cock one last time before getting to his feet.</p><p>Dave’s thumb came up to Klaus’ bottom lip and smeared a spot of cum across the skin. Klaus’ tongue came out to taste it, but Dave leaned forwards quickly and caught Klaus’ lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Klaus’ skin and in the slow slide of their lips and tongues.</p><p>“So, I guess we didn’t do what Diego asked after all,” Dave smiled.</p><p>“Pretty sure he meant the sofas, or in the kitchen or something,” Klaus grinned. “I don’t think it counts if the thing you’re cumming on is me.” Dave groaned again. Then reached blindly, grabbed his discarded tee and lightly wiped the mess off Klaus’ face. Then he brought their faces close until the tips of their noses were touching and brushed them together in an Eskimo kiss.</p><p>Dave stepped forwards, trying to walk Klaus back to the bed but, forgetting about his pants still pooled around his ankles, he almost overbalanced. Klaus laughed and held his arms steady while Dave toed off his boots and socks and stepped out of his jeans. Klaus’ pants had been abandoned somewhere on the trip from the living room to Klaus’ bedroom.</p><p>Dave gently placed his hands on Klaus’ immaculate chest and walked him back to the bed, softly pushing him down onto his back. Klaus shuffled backwards, laying his head on the pillow. He was toned and sun-golden and glorious, his erection a prominent bulge tenting his underwear. <em>He’s gorgeous</em>, Dave thought. <em>Completely gorgeous and all mine</em>. And a thrill ran through him.</p><p>Dave got onto the bed and pulled Klaus’ underwear off. And then Klaus was spread out before him: standing big and stiff and proud. A meal Dave wanted to both devour all at once… and also savour for the rest of his life.</p><p>Dave crawled over Klaus, propping himself up on his forearms so he could bring their lips together again. Klaus sighed and ran one hand down Dave’s spine, resting the other on his backside and squeezing.</p><p>“Ass man,” Dave breathed into Klaus’ mouth.</p><p>“Bite me,” Klaus smiled back, and Dave caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nipped lightly. Klaus groaned and pushed his hips up against Dave.</p><p>Dave grinned and rolled them over. He slotted his leg between Klaus’, presenting his thigh for Klaus to ride. Klaus propped himself up on his arms and pushed his hips down, grinding his erection into Dave’s deliciously solid thigh. He breathed out a sigh and leaned down to continue their kiss, his hips pressing forwards rhythmically. Dave pushed his tongue into Klaus’ mouth and let the kiss get dirty, his hands kneading Klaus’ ass cheeks as Klaus humped his leg. The room was filled with the sound of Klaus panting and grunting and the dull thunk of the headboard against the wall as Klaus increased the pace and vigour of his rutting.</p><p>“Look at you,” Dave breathed, eyeing Klaus’ slack mouth and flushed cheeks, “just look at you. So beautiful.”</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus gritted out.</p><p>“Oh, is there something you need, sweetheart?” Dave teased.</p><p>“Yes,” Klaus panted, a little frustrated and desperate to get off.</p><p>Dave raised an eyebrow but made no other attempt to move.</p><p>“Oh,” Klaus whined, “Dav-uh!”</p><p>Dave grinned wickedly, “Maybe you should ask nicely?”</p><p>Klaus’ eyes went wide. For a heart stopping moment, Dave thought he might have gone too far, might have misread the vibe, might have killed the moment.</p><p>But then Klaus flushed, blinking rapidly, and whispered, “Dave, <em>please</em>.” Dave squeezed his ass cheeks again and Klaus whined and clamped his thighs around Dave’s leg, grinding his erection down harder. “Please,” he repeated in a small, broken voice, “please do something to get me off.” He brought his lips to Dave’s ear, so close Dave could feel his lips moving, and murmured, “please, <em>Mr Katz…</em>”</p><p>Dave swallowed hard. A rush of adrenaline, and also something else – something deeper and more primal – ran through him. He could feel the soft, warm weight of his partner, writhing and rutting against him. Needy and desperate. Needy, <em>for him.</em> Dave was suddenly overwhelmed by an instinctive, primal urge to give and please and protect and provide. <em>Mine,</em> Dave thought again. <em>He’s mine.</em></p><p>Dave hooked his leg around Klaus’ and flipped them over. He pressed one final searing kiss to Klaus’ lips and then worked his way down Klaus’ body, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, his tongue flicking over the hardened nub of a nipple. He teasingly kissed his way down the faint trail of dark hairs that started just below his navel and ended at the base of Klaus’ cock.</p><p>Dave could feel Klaus breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. But rather than turning his attention to Klaus’ erection. Dave dipped his head lower, and pressed kisses and teasing licks into the delicate skin surrounding Klaus’ cock. He pressed his nose against Klaus’ balls, nuzzling them slightly, then opened his mouth and sucked as much as he could into his mouth, applying delicious pressure and working the skin with his tongue. Klaus whined above him. Dave repeated the action, then moved onto the other.</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus panted. “Dave, please.”</p><p>A thought started buzzing in Dave’s brain. It felt electric – live and shocking.</p><p>Without quite realising he’d done it, Dave made a decision. He felt wired and alive and empowered.</p><p>Dave smiled and rose onto his knees. His hands went to Klaus’ hips. “Roll over,” he said gently.</p><p>“What?” Klaus’ head came up, eyes slightly unfocussed.</p><p>“Come on,” Dave repeated quietly, “roll over.”</p><p>“Dave? What’re you…” Klaus looked confused.</p><p>“I want to try something,” Dave smiled. He felt a shy, nervous flutter in his stomach, but he swallowed, caught Klaus’ eye and gave a confident little nod.</p><p>Klaus held his gaze a moment, eyes wide, but then he obliged, rolling onto his front. Dave encouraged him to spread his legs and lift onto his knees and elbows. Dave sat back for a second and just took in the sight before him: his boyfriend bent over on his bed, flushed and hard and slightly bewildered, but presenting himself so beautifully for Dave. Dave licked his lips and smiled. He was going to enjoy this.</p><p>Klaus’ head hung between his arms and he craned around to look at Dave admiring him and – despite all his previous experience – he still felt a small spike of self-conscious embarrassment. He shifted and started to get up, “Dave, what’s… what’re you doing…?”</p><p>“Shhh,” Dave reassured, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Klaus’ lower back and encouraging him back down. “It’s okay. Just relax. I’ve got this. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly but relaxed back down.</p><p>Dave positioned himself between Klaus’ legs and ran his hands over Klaus’ ass cheeks, endearingly pale against the tan of the rest of his skin. He gave the right one a quick pat and squeeze. Lowering his head slowly, he pressed a gentle kiss into the soft, fleshy centre of each cheek. Then, using his thumbs, he spread the cheeks apart, finally revealing Klaus’ pink, furled hole.</p><p>“Dave…?” He heard Klaus choke out.</p><p>Dave blew a soft stream of warm air onto Klaus’ little rosebud and watched as it clenched slightly.</p><p>Then, leaning forwards, he brought his face in close and slowly licked across Klaus’ tight hole.</p><p>“Fuck!” He heard Klaus exclaim.</p><p>Dave smiled and, tongue soft and wet and wide, he repeated the action.</p><p>“Oh, Dave! Oh, fuck!” Klaus panted again.</p><p>Dave pointed his tongue and flicked it up and down, and left to right, brushing it quickly over the delicate skin. Dave could feel Klaus’ hole fluttering under his tongue.</p><p>“Dave! Oh god, yes, oh yes!” Klaus panted. He shifted his hips and repositioned his arm to take his weight. He brought the other hand down to his cock, which was hanging thick and heavy and neglected between his legs. But before he could take hold of it, however, Dave caught his wrist and stopped him.</p><p>“Not yet,” he said. And his face was still so close to Klaus’ most private area that Klaus could feel the huff of air against his wet skin when Dave spoke.</p><p>Klaus shivered and groaned, but brought his elbow back down to the bed, resigning himself to the sweet torture.</p><p>Dave reapplied his tongue to Klaus’ hole and soon Klaus was panting and sighing and pushing back against him, needy whines and breathy little gasps escaping his throat.</p><p>Dave switched up the movement of his tongue from strong licks and fast little flicks, and instead covered Klaus’ hole with his lips and then sucked lightly.</p><p>Klaus groaned under him, pushing back, his legs trembling. “Oh, fuuuuuck!” he whimpered.</p><p>Dave gave the furled hole another slow lick, then pointed his tongue and – ever so slowly – pushed it against Klaus’ entrance. Klaus’ breath hitched. At first Klaus’ muscles resisted. But then, as Dave wiggled his tongue slightly, he felt the tight ring of muscles begin to relax, allowing him to push his tongue in slightly. Dave pressed his tongue forwards in tight circular motions, then slowly pulled back and pressed in again, fucking Klaus’ hole with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Oh, fuuuuucck me!” Klaus wailed. “Fuck, Dave! Yes! Oh, fuck I need to cum!”</p><p>Dave could feel Klaus trembling under his hands, the erratic twitch of his hips, the desperate, broken edge to his voice.</p><p>“Please, Dave,” Klaus pleaded. “Please, please…”</p><p>And Dave, his face still buried in Klaus’ ass, finally reached around and gripped Klaus’ leaking erection and started pumping.</p><p>And Klaus keened. He was caught between thrusting his painfully hard cock forward into Dave’s fist and pressing back into the delicious wet flicks of Dave’s tongue against his quivering hole. He was so desperately, painfully hard; the desire to cum so strong. And the feeling of Dave finally touching his rock-hard cock was toe-curlingly amazing. And Dave’s tongue, pressing and licking and sucking him – <em>there</em> – was beyond amazing. And for Klaus, time seemed to be caught in one delicious, shining moment of wet, hot, hard, fast, urgent, pleasure, clenching, tensing… and then he was cumming. Hard.</p><p>Thick creamy ropes spurted onto the bed and over Dave’s fist and Dave could feel Klaus’ hole twitching and clenching under his tongue as his muscles spasmed in waves. And Klaus was moaning Dave’s name wildly… then breathlessly… then a little brokenly as his trembling legs gave way and he finally collapsed forwards onto the bed.</p><p>Dave moved up the bed and lay down on his side next to him. Carefully, he ran his fingers through Klaus’ hair, studying his face, his closed eyes, his blissed-out expression.</p><p>Klaus opened his eyes blearily and looked at Dave.</p><p>“Dave,” he whispered hoarsely. Dave smiled.</p><p>“Dave,” Klaus tried again, “That was just so… thank you. Just, wow! Like really. Wow. It was just… so…” he screwed up his face, trying to find the right words and failing, ending instead on just a low grunt of consonants. “Nngggh,” he finished.</p><p>Dave smiled, eyes fond and affectionate. “Well, if I’ve rendered you speechless, I guess it must have been okay,” he teased lightly. Klaus blinked. Dave brought his lips down and tenderly kissed Klaus’ forehead and whispered, “I’m glad you thought so. It felt pretty incredible to do it for you too.” Klaus hummed and his eyes drifted closed.</p><p>“Hey,” Dave squeezed his shoulder. “You should have a quick shower before you sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Klaus mumbled. “Tired and comfy and no energy.”</p><p>“Come on, up you get.” Dave encouraged. “You’re sticky and sweaty and smell like sex. You’re laying in the wet spot and you’ve got cum in your hair. Shower, now.”</p><p>Klaus groaned and with great effort pulled himself up and moved towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming?” Klaus asked in a small voice.</p><p>“You get in, I’ll be there in a sec,” Dave said. Klaus nodded and padded off.</p><p>Dave quickly stripped the bed and put on clean sheets from the cupboard where Grace kept the fresh linen. He bundled the dirty ones up and stuffed then in the laundry basket. He then went into the bathroom to join Klaus.</p><p>When they were showered and dry, Klaus in a pair of fluorescent briefs and Dave wearing clean boxers and a soft old tee from the stash of clothes he’d started leaving at the Academy, they crawled into bed. Klaus cuddled up to him and rested his head on Dave’s chest.</p><p>“Good call,” Klaus admitted, running his hands over the crisp sheets.</p><p>Dave hummed in response. Klaus closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of it against his ear.</p><p>“So, power kink, huh?” Klaus smiled into Dave’s chest.</p><p>“I guess so,” Dave replied. “Believe me, it took me by surprise a bit too.”</p><p>“It was good,” Klaus said. “Different. It looked good on you.” Klaus paused, then added, “I like the idea that we can switch stuff up like that sometimes.”</p><p>“Me too,” Dave found himself agreeing.</p><p>“You know,” Klaus said tentatively, “we could go further too.”</p><p>Dave traced the rim of Klaus’ ear with a fingertip.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dave said, feeling bold in the gathering darkness of the room. “Give and take, assertive and submissive, top and bottom… there’s so much we can try together. And that’s just power stuff. Then there’s… well, everything else as well.” He felt Klaus hum his agreement into the skin over his heart.</p><p>“You know,” Klaus said after a pause, “when we talked about this the other day, I thought we were going to start with some light fingering. But I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated you, Mr Katz. You just dived straight in tongue first.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Dave asked a little worriedly.</p><p>“Fuck no!” Klaus exclaimed. “I just didn’t think we’d start with rimming. I mean it’s not really the natural place to start.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Dave frowned. “To me, it kind of just felt right in the moment.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Klaus insisted, “it was mind-blowing.”</p><p>Dave grimaced. “Promise you’re not teasing my technique?” He asked. “It’s the first thing I’ve done to you before you’ve done it to me first. I didn’t have any previous experience to work from.”</p><p>There was silence and Dave frowned and shifted to look down at Klaus’ face. He was surprised to find Klaus’ cheeks pink and his ears a little red.</p><p>“Klaus?” he asked, worried.</p><p>“You weren’t bad.” Klaus said quickly. “It’s not that. It’s just that, for once, I don’t really have anything to compare to either.” His eyes widened. “Not that I usually compare you with other people,” he said quickly. “I don’t do that. Just, with this, I don’t have a point of reference. So, all I can say is you blew my mind.”</p><p>Dave took a moment to process and then asked the obvious question. “Are you saying none of the people you’ve been with before have done that for you?”</p><p>“Um… yeah,” Klaus blushed – actually blushed – “yeah, I guess I am.”</p><p>Dave swallowed. “Because they didn’t want to? Or because you didn’t want them to?” He swallowed again. “Did I… I hope I didn’t… Klaus, did you want me to do that just now?”</p><p>Klaus shifted to press his face into the hollow of Dave’s neck, his nose nuzzling the base of his throat. “Dave,” he said seriously, “I wanted it. I wanted you to.” He paused. “Before now… nobody ever offered. It wasn’t particularly something that was on my radar. I was just happy for them to fuck me. Just that was okay. I didn’t feel like I was missing out or anything. But then you just… did <em>that</em> for me. Because you wanted to. I’ve never been with anyone who put me first like that before.”</p><p>Dave’s heart clenched and his chest felt tight. He wrapped his arms around Klaus’ small frame and buried his nose into the curls on the top of his head.</p><p>“Klaus” he murmured, “Klaus…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he heard Klaus sigh into his neck, “you don’t need to say anything.”</p><p>Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and tightened his arms around Klaus. The warm weight of words that didn’t need to be said just yet, lying like a blanket over them as they held each other in the gathering darkness.</p><p>Finally, Dave broke the silence, “I don’t know whether I should be a little bit offended, you know? About not being complicated, I mean.” He grinned.</p><p>“What?” Klaus frowned, opening his eyes.</p><p>“That thing you said to Diego earlier, about his dynamic with Lila being complicated.”</p><p>“Oh,” Klaus settled back down. “That.” He paused then added. “You might play the deep, strong, silent type sometimes, Dave, but you’re not complicated. I mean, not <em>complicated</em> complicated.” Dave ran his fingers soothingly up and down Klaus’ arm. “It’s not like do you confusing things that I can’t work out. You’re easy.”</p><p>Dave laughed.</p><p>“I don’t mean <em>easy</em>.” Klaus corrected himself. “I mean…”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Dave cut in. He pressed a kiss to the top of Klaus’ head. “You might be a chaotic, eccentric oddball at times, but to me, you’re <em>easy</em>, too.” Klaus huffed a small laugh against Dave’s chest.</p><p>“I love that we always seem to be on the same page about stuff,” Klaus said into the quiet stillness of the room.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dave agreed. “We click. Always have. And I suppose we trust each other too, so that helps.”</p><p>Klaus blinked and swallowed hard.</p><p>“We do click, don’t we?” His voice was small.</p><p>“Yes,” Dave said earnestly.</p><p>“This really is something special, isn’t it?” Klaus said, just as quietly. <em>He wants confirmation,</em> Dave thought. <em>Despite all the bravado, he’s actually a little vulnerable and insecure and wants confirmation.</em></p><p>“Yes,” Dave said, giving him exactly what he needed. “For me, right from the very first moment, this just felt right.”</p><p>“For me too,” Klaus admitted softly.</p><p>Klaus rolled over and settled on his side, pulling Dave flush behind him; the big spoon to Klaus’ little spoon. Dave’s knees tucked into the crook of Klaus’ legs, his arm coming over, fingers interlacing and hands curled close to Klaus’ chest. Dave’s groin pressed against Klaus’ backside, but in this moment, Dave felt nothing more than tenderness and affection. He pressed a kiss to the back of Klaus’ neck, the spot right between his shoulders, and shifted slightly, snuggling them even closer.</p><p>“After everything,” Klaus mumbled into the pillow, voice drowsy and muffled slightly. “After all this time, and everything we’ve been through to get here.” He paused, let out a breath and then carried on. “It’s hard to believe that this is how it could be from now on.”</p><p>Dave thought back to how he used to feel about his relationship with Klaus – like his life had turned into a series of moments as precious… and delicate… and fragile as champagne flutes on a tray in the wind. He wondered when he had stopped feeling like the tiniest wrong move or misstep could bring his happiness crashing down in a shower of irreparable shards of shattered crystal.</p><p>“Believe it,” Dave replied, and Klaus sighed and relaxed further into his arms. Dave shut his eyes and held him close, his heart beating a rhythm against Klaus’ back: <em>this, just this, just this, just this, just this…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make my day! 💙</p><p>Also, I'm <a href="https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/">@yeah-klave</a> over on tumblr, where you can see <a href="https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/post/629162595342057472/yeah-klave-master-list">what I'm working on next</a>.</p><p>Thanks for reading 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>